Teacher's Pet
by SeitsukiHyugaUchiha
Summary: A story of forbidden and complicated relationships, and all the drama that comes with it. The main pairings are Madara X Oc Seitsuki as well Itachi X Oc Seitsuki, but there is also some Sasuke X Oc Seitsuki. (Who knows? That could become more.) What can I say? I've got a thing for the Uchiha men ;p M for language and sexual situations.
1. Some Introductions

So basically just another idea for Madara.

Who doesn't dream of a sexy guy like Madara? Now imagine being a high school student with a teacher like Madara?

PLEASE REVIEW

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

><p>There was a light breeze making the sakura blossoms dance in the air around me. The sky was a light blue with many clouds that seemed to consume the sky. Although you wouldn't be able to see it, there was a fence just beyond the trees that kept the inhabitants inside, and the strangers out.<p>

I was sitting with my sketch book in my lap as I drew the scene in front of me. I leaned back against the wall behind me, loving the feeling of the grass under me. Grazing my skin, reminding me of _his_ touch..

This was the gardens and the best scenery of Konahagure Academy. This place was pretty peaceful, it was the only place to get away and try to forget all my problems. I had been going to this school since my Freshman year, and now I was a Junior. I wasn't the most popular person in the school, but I basically hung out with that crowd.

But most of all I get liked to be alone with a sketch pad or and instrument. Music and Art, those were the two classes that I excelled in. Everyone here had something that they were extremely good at. That's how they would gain a scholarship to this school.

Just as I was truly getting lost in my thoughts I was snapped out of it by a hand that came down on my shoulder.

"Seitsuki!" The voice screamed at me. I looked up to see Sasuke in his school uniform. The boy uniform of this school was a button up white shirt, black slacks, and the black school jacket with the school symbol on the arm, a leaf. He, of course, wore the jacket open and the first couple of top buttons undone.

I was of course wearing the girl school uniform, A black skirt that came to my mid-thigh, a white button up shirt and jacket identical to the boy uniform. The only difference in my uniform from others was the fact that I wear thigh high white socks and knee high laced boots. I smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry, I was just kind of lost in thought."

He gave me a sight smile and rolled his eyes, "I've known you long enough to know that. Anyway Psychology class is about to start."

As he finished his sentence I jumped up and pulled his hand as I was about to run. "We need to hurry up then!"

But before I could get anywhere he planted his feet into the ground, so I couldn't move at all. A skill that he had mastered from martial arts, one of his specialties.

I whined and tried to pull him, "Come on! We gotta go!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Class starts in ten minutes. We have time to just walk."

I smiled and scratched the back of my head, "Oh! Okay!" I said as we began to walk to the buildings.

As we walked there we talked about the everyday normal things, like his fan-girls or what we had done in the previous class. Sasuke and I have a really good friendship, despite the fact that we had been in a relationship before. Well before any of that we had been friends anyway, since we were babies. We had started dating officially in the sixth grade and ended up actually breaking up a little before Freshman year.

Basically there were problems, and he did a lot of things that he admits he never should have. Likewise for me, but much much more for him. The only thing that ever compares is the fact that I ended up dating his older brother for two years.. Which is a whole other discussion that will be explained later. But now Sasuke and I had fixed everything. In fact the only reason that we hadn't got back together by now was the fact that we were too scared that it would end badly again.

We had decided to try to go back to how our friendship had been as kids, and decided to take Psychology together. We could both agree on it and it fit into our schedules. That was the other great thing about this school, we could make our schedules, and classes ran anywhere for six in the morning to six in the afternoon. My schedules tends to vary day to day, but this class fit in everyday. This would always be my last class of the day, starting at five in the afternoon to six in the afternoon. Not to mention the fact that this also acted as a college to anyone who wanted to stay here for college as well.

One you have passed as a Senior in high-school, you can choose to stay here and are still considered a Senior the high-schoolers, but a under class man to the one's that are already in "college."

As we walked into the classroom we sat in seats next to each other. I, of course, having the seat next to the window. I always had a habit of looking outside, even though I really was paying attention to anyone talking. Sasuke knew that, and thank god the teacher for this class already knew that. I was the assistant of the teacher of this class so I basically already knew everything that would be taught.

Luckily Sasuke and I had walked in just in time for class to start. Of course he, the teacher, wanted to make an intimidating entrance. He loved to feel superior. He walked in wearing a full black suit, black shirt, and black tie. His long black hair came down to his back, he refused to get it cut.

He came to his desk and picked up a paper, somehow gracefully. Everything he did, he did with a certain grace unlike others, that was something I admired about him. His voice came out smooth as he did the attendance, which I would have to take to the head office in the morning.

After that he introduced himself to the class, this was only a semester class so we were already half way through the year. But this was the first class of this particular class. I pretty much zoned out, already knowing everything he was going to say. I had assisted him in this class before.

* * *

><p>As class was finally ending, Sasuke had to run out. He had baseball practice after this, and if he didn't hurry he would be late. He gave me a wave as he ran out. I, in turn, just smiled as he fled the room.<p>

I rose from my desk and just as I was about to walk out the door, his voice called out my name. "Seitsuki. I have somethings for you to do."

I sighed as I watched everyone else leave the class and the door shut behind them. I walked up to him with a smile, as I always did and always would. "Yes Uchiha-sensei?"

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "You know better than that. No one is here."

I laughed nervously and said, "Sorry, Madara-sensei."

He narrowed his eyes at me but sighed as he said, "Good enough."

I smiled at him and skipped behind his desk and gently pushed him away. He looked down at me and raised his eyebrows, questioning my actions. Instead of answering him, I kept my eyes down to the desk as I organised papers into folders, humming to myself. Regardless of how smart this man was, he was horribly unorganized.

I had been helping Madara since the beginning of the year, and I already knew his daily schedule and all the things he needed done by the end of the day.

As I put graded work, assignments, and attendance from different classes into many different folders, he was just standing there staring at me. I put all the folder into an order that I would lay out for him tomorrow morning. I grabbed a big folder full of his lesson plans for the year and made sure that everything was already out.

As I was done I turned around and leaned back on the desk as I smiled at him, "Would you like me take the attendance down today or in the morning?"

He was just standing there looking at me with a smirk. He walked up to the desk and put his hands on both sides of the desk, his body now extremely close to mine.

"Take it in the morning." he said as he unbutton the two top buttons on my shirt and slightly pulled down my jacket.

One of my shoulders was now slightly exposed. I was blushing like crazy as his mouth came down, giving my shoulder gentle kisses. My head was spinning as his lips traveled from my shoulder to my neck.

This wasn't exactly a new thing for me and Madara. I had been working with him for a long time, and it wasn't hard to figure out that he had some kind of thing or me. I knew that he wasn't in love with me or anything, but he just found me sexy. He had started off with just little hints and slight hand touches, but soon he got tired of that and just went for it.

Now at the time I was very emotionally vulnerable. My relationship with Itachi had just recently ended and my self esteem was not too high. So to actually feel wanted was nice. Besides Madara was very successful for the age of forty and very good looking. I think I just seem to have a thing for Uchiha men. Of course Madara wasn't that closely related to Itachi or Sasuke, but they definitely looked it. Although I was also an Uchiha, but not anywhere near Itachi and Sasuke's family line. It's like one of those last names that had reached far out. Like the last name Smith or Perez in America.

Of course, that wasn't really a problem. The problem was our age, and our roles in each others life. I'm seventeen, which makes him more than twenty years older than me. He is forty years old, turning forty-one this year. But the looks no where near that age. You know those movie stars that never seem to age? Well that's him. I swear that he looks no older than twenty-five, not even a gray hair on his head.

But the biggest issue that would be here, is the fact that I'm his student, which obviously the school board wouldn't approve of.

My mind was kind of blank as his hands were now rubbing my hips. His touch made me really sensitive. Now don't get me wrong. I'm not a virgin, no where near. But no I'm not a slut. I gave my virginity to Sasuke after two years of dating and I had sex with Itachi after about a year into our relationship. But not with anyone else, including Madara.

As his hands started to slide up, he reached my breast and that's when my brain kicked in. My face was now as red as a tomato. My hand move on instinct as I came up and slapped him as the other pulled my shirt and jacket over my breasts.

He looked at me like a scolded child, "Why did you do that?"

He knew that I wasn't trying to be mean or deny him completely, because this wasn't the first time I has hit him. "D-Don't do that!" I said with a huge blush still across my face.

He gave me an annoyed look, "Why not?"

I stuttered as I buttoned my shirt back up, "B-Because I'm n-not ready for that!"

Despite the fact that I wasn't a virgin, I was still hesitant about having sex. I had sex with Itachi and Sasuke because I had actually loved them, and I knew that they loved me. But to just have casual sex, especially with a teacher, wasn't on my bucket list. Not to mention the fact that if Madara really did have sex with me, he would be screwed if anyone found out. With this he may actually get away with if we were caught.

He gave a slight growl, meant as a groan of annoyance, and walked up to me. "Fine." he said as he pulled me forward. My body was stuck between him and the desk. I had no choice but to look up into his eyes, that held mischief. He leaned down and gently gave mt lips a quick kiss. He repeated that until I kissed back and the kisses got longer.

I moaned a little into his mouth as his tongue entered mine. My arms wrapped loosely around his neck, as his arms were tight around my waist. Just as the room was starting to feel hotter, my cell phone went off. He pulled back and allowed me to look at the text message I got

_Hurry up and get home! I want to talk!_

I knew who it was from without looking at the name once. I laughed to myself, at which Madara raised an eyebrow. I put my cell into my pocket and then brought my hands up to Madara's chest. I looked up at him with a smile, I always smiled at everyone all the time. That was one of the things that attracted Madara to me, the fact that I was so friendly, while he was so anti-social. He leaned down once again to capture my lips. But as he neared closer I pressed one finger against his lips.

He gave me an aggravated look and sighed in frustration. "You have to go?"

I kept my smile and nodded, which at this point, my smile only annoyed him. The simple fact was that even though our relationship was only one of lust, he still wanted me around all the time. Mostly because I kept him organized so he wasn't running around crazy at the end of the day.

My hands gently pushed him back, at which he hesitantly back away. I gave him another smile as I jogged to the door. Before I opened the door, I turned back to him and blew him a kiss. He rolled his eyes, knowing that I was teasing him. I giggled before I opened the door and ran out, leaving behind a very frustrated Madara.

I knew for a fact that I'd end up having to make up for it tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I walked through the court yard of the school, walking to my dorm. Yes, everyone who came here lived in a dorm, it was required. And as most people know, dorms usually come with a room-mate. Which I, of course, had. Although some of the kids here that actually had money, could have a room to themselves. For example Sasuke, his family was considered very wealthy. But they had actually died while Sasuke was very young. Still, he and Itachi inherited a lot of money, I mean A LOT. But you would never guess, because they tried to to flaunt in too much.<p>

As I got to my dorm, which was pretty close to the buildings for class. I walked up two flights of stairs to reach my room. I came to my door and walked in. Before I had been even been in there for two seconds, I felt my roommate attack me with a hug.

"Where have you been? You're usually home by now!" She kind of whined. She was wearing her usual pajama pants and tank-top that she usually would wear to sleep. Her dark brown hair stood in the normal Chinese styled buns.

I giggled and hugged back, "I told you I entered another class."

She let go and walked over to her bed, where she sat cross-legged and huffed, "You take enough classes. I hardly see you around anymore."

I smiled at her as I walked to my dresser and changed into my pajamas, black tank-top and black sleeping shorts. "So what's so wrong about that?"

I walked over to my bed and jumped onto it in a laying position. Suddenly her brown eyes turned suspicious. "Nothing really... Just wondering why. I mean you have so many classes, and when you're not in a class you're having to assist Professor Uchiha."

I snuggled my head into my pillow, acting as if I was going to fall asleep. I always tried to avoid this conversation, but she would always find a way to bring it up. I mumbled, "Yeah.."

Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could feel her staring at me. Tenten, my roommate, and Hinata had been pretty much my closest girl friends for as long as I could remember. So of course, Tenten could tell that something was up.

"Something you want to tell me?" her voice came out firm.

"I'm sure." I tried to say back just as firm, but I wasn't really the greatest liar.

"You sure?" she said, this time more as a question.

"Yes." I said back with a sigh.

"K." She said back as she turned off the light and laid down.

I sighed to myself, hating that I didn't tell her the truth, even from the very beginning. But how could I tell her that I was making out with a teacher? That wouldn't go over too well.. I know that it's wrong. But how can I just stop what I've already started?


	2. Running Late

So I wasn't sure how this story will take.. But I enjoy writing about Madara.

So... Here's another chapter!

p.s. This story originally started out with Seitsuki being his secretary and Madara being the CEO. That's why she acts the way she does.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

><p>A bright light shined through the slightly opened window, allowing me to hear the flapping wings of the morning birds and accompanied by their cheerful whistling.<p>

When I opened my eyes I was momentarily blinded by this same light. On instinct my arm came up to shield my eyes, and my body lifted into a sitting position. As my eyes adjusted my sight was set on my sleeping roommate, curled up in her sheets like a caterpillar in its cocoon. I smiled at the sight, thinking of the many sleepovers we had when we were still in middle school.

Then I looked over to my clock, six-twenty in the morning. I sighed and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I had to be in Madara's class room by eight. His first class of the day started at nine, so I had to organize for him. I slowly got onto my feet and walked over to my closet and took out one of my three uniforms. Every student had exactly three uniforms. We were expected to wear our uniforms to every class, what we wore any other time was our business. The only reason we didn't get more uniforms was because laundry day was Wednesday, and there was no classes on the weekends. So the most efficient way to make sure you always had a clean uniform on was to wash two of your uniforms on Wednesday, then wash the one you wore Wednesday after your last class. It was a weird system but we all got use to it.

I tried to be as silent as I could, Tenten wouldn't usually wake up until seven-thirty because he first class didn't start until eight. At first I hadn't either, my first class starts at nine. But I had also become his T.A, teachers assistant, in hope of having good recommendations for future jobs. So now instead of sleeping in and getting more wonderful beauty sleep, I had to babysit Madara.

I made my way to the bathroom that was just across from my room, thankfully. I hung my clothes on the door hanger, took off my clothes and turned on the hot water. I absolutely loved to take hot showers. Back in my last year of junior high, when Sasuke and I were still together, I had spent the night at his house. In the morning when we were getting ready for school, we decided to take a shower together. I had already stepped into the shower, but as soon as Sasuke got in he back away from the water, complaining that I was going to burn us both.

Itachi and I had taken a shower together on my many occasions during out relationship. He dealt with it better than Sasuke, but I could tell that he wasn't use to it. He looked like he was being boiled.

I sighed as the water touched my skin, it was the one time of day that I could really relax. The steam quickly fogged up the silver handles that controlled the temperature of the water, quickly masking my reflections disappear.

* * *

><p>The loud tap of my high heel boots echoed through the hallway. It was now eight-fifteen, and I was running to get to Madara's classroom. I had never been late at all before, I did my very best to get there at exactly eight everyday. I didn't know how he felt about people who came early, so I never took that chance. So being as this was the first time I had ever been late, I had no idea what I was in for.<p>

As I reached the door to his room, I froze. I had to stay out there, just to prepare myself for the worst. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts run through my mind. "I'm screwed! I'm screwed! I'm screwed! What the hell is going to happen? He's not exactly strict but he'd use any excuse for me to have to "make it up to him!" Wait.. He's been late before.. Actually he's been late the past couple of days.. Maybe he's not here yet. Yeah.. Hopefully he won't even know."

I took in a deep breath as, I slowly opened the door. As I looked inside, I immediately regretted it. There directly behind the door, stood Madara. His usual button up shirt was opened and his tie was hanging down on both sides. His hair was a little messy and he looked like he had just woken up. But seeing as it was Madara, he had a huge smirk plastered across his face.

I quickly walked in and shut the door behind me, locking it. I turned and immediately Madara's body was pressed against mine, I was stuck between him and the door. His head came down onto mine, leaning against me.

He yawned and then said in a low voice as his arms encircled my waist, "I thought I was going to have to do all my work by myself. I was so worried."

His voice was sheepish, almost like he thought this was a dream. I tensed, uncomfortable with him being affectionate. Everything he did was usually just sexual, this was just weird.

"Uh.. Yeah.." I said as I gently shook him off and began to walk to his desk. Now as I stood there organizing papers, he was sitting in the chair behind his desk watching me. Occasionally I could hear him yawning behind me. I actually smiled to myself, seeing as Madara was actually acting cute. As I was nearing the end of my organizing for the rest of the day, I was missing one folder.

I sighed and turned around to ask Madara, "Where's the worksheets that you want?"

His eyes were lazy, and his actions matched as he pointed to the back room, his office. I gave him a slight glare as I blankly said, "No."

A smirk started to spread across his face. "Why not?"

I crossed my arms and said, "You know exactly why."

Madara's office consisted of exactly these things; file cabinets full of different papers, a wardrobe, and a bed. Now on top of all that, Madara can lock it from the outside and inside. No one can get in or out unless they have the key, and Madara was the only one that had the key.

He smirked and slowly got up, as he was walking back he said, "Fine. I'll get it."

I sat back in is chair waiting for him, he had left the door open. I stared at the door, waiting for him to come out. Suddenly there was a loud thump, that was proceeded by another loud thump. I looked to the door, but didn't move.

"That's not funny!" I yelled out.

Silence.

I sighed and yelled. "I'm not playing your stupid game!"

Again, Silence.

I groaned as I got up and walked over to look inside the room, I stayed a good distance away. He was just standing there with a smirk on his face. Before I could even respond in anyway, he grabbed my hand and pulled me in, shutting the door behind me.

As he pulled me in I stumbled and almost tripped. He laughed a little as he watched that. I looked over my shoulder to him, glaring.

"This is exactly why I don't trust you." My voice dripped with venom.

He smirked and chuckled, "Well then maybe you should learn not to fall for things so easily."

I turned back and hit his arm, "Well excuse me for wanting to make sure you were okay!"

As I was about to pull my arm back, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. His arm wrapped around my waist and the other was still firmly holding up my wrist. His lips had moved down, dangerously close to mine.

His voice came out seductively, just above a whisper. "Well if you care so much, why don't we do something to prove that?"

I rolled my eyes at him, not bothering to try to pull away, I would lose. "Caring about your safety and caring about you are two completely different things."

His face turned angry for a slight second, but then went back to his usual cocky smirk. His hand then traveled down to my thigh, and his lips moved down to my neck. He nipped gently at my neck, as his hand was now starting to travel up my thigh.

My face tuned a bright red and I started to twitch uncomfortably. "U-Uchiha-sama.." I stuttered out, trying ask him to stop.

Suddenly I felt my body being pushed back, and my body hit a wall. I was about to yelp out in surprise, but my mouth was covered quickly by Madara's. Instead of working his way to a deeper kiss, he dominantly forced my mouth open and urged my tongue to play with his.

Instinctively my hand came up to his chest to push him away, though I didn't. He lifted my one leg up first, and made me jump up not to lose balance. Obviously leaving me with only one option, to wrap my legs around his waist.

I felt face get hotter as one hand was tangled in my hair, keeping me in the kiss, and the other holding me up by my ass. My other hand now joined the other on his chest.

After a few more seconds he finally pulled back to allow for air. Although he was holding me up, I was now just under his eye level. He was looking me dead in the eye, his breath only slightly off, while I was breathing heavy.

"Madara. That's my name." He said, calmly. Yet I could tell there was something else behind it.

I nodded as I continued to catch my breath. As I did, I gave him a nervous laugh at which he raised an eyebrow. For Madara, that was the equivalent of asking 'what?'

I put on the nicest smile as I said, "Can you please put me down now? I still have to finish putting out everything for today."

He seemed to ponder this in his mind. Whatever he was thinking, it ended in letting me down. He walked over to the door, but before he unlocked it he asked. "You're going to be here after classes, correct?"

This was a surprising question, usually he would just assume I was. Which was definitely accurate, considering that I was always there. "Yes.." I answered back hesitantly.

He put on a smile, one that always scared me. It meant that he was plotting something. "Good."

He opened the door and held it open for me. I eyed him suspiciously as I walked past him. He grabbed the folder holding the worksheets and handed them to me before he closed the door.

I walked back to his desk and finished my daily routine. I smiled at him as I said, "Well I guess I'll be going then. I'll see you later." I waved at him as I began to wave.

As I was walking away, he spoke. "Yes, you will. You owe me for being late."

A shiver ran down my spine as he said this. I frozen for a moment, but then walked out. I really did dread what this man could possibly do..


	3. Open Door

Sooooo I know I have not updated in a VERY long time. But unfortunately I haven't time for much of anything besides school. x/

And I've kind of had a case of writers block.

So this chapter is very short. But I need everyone to participate in what I'm asking you to do c:

I'll have a good idea of what to do after this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Long, slender fingers gently rubbed my lips as the small of my back was being pressed harder against the desk, but that was mostly self inflicted from trying to back away.<p>

"Uchiha-Sensei.." I let those words slip softly past my lips and before I could finish my sentence, his lips pressed harshly against mine. My hands came up to his chest as I pushed him back half-heartedly. As he pulled back, my breath came out uneven, while he just pressed his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes, smirking. "You should know better by now. It's Madara."

I looked over to the door.. the one to his classroom. I hated doing anything in the classroom, which was too bad because he was going to do it anyway. But the issue here was that his door was open.. wide open.

My voice came out softly. "The door.."

He took a quick glance over to the door, then his gaze came back to me. It didn't take me long to figure out what he was doing, and it was confirmed as his smirk grew wider. The whole day I had been dreading coming here, especially since I "owed" him for being late this morning.

I knew it would be something I wouldn't like, and that it would be sexual. But I never thought that he would be stupid enough to make it something that we could both get in serious trouble for. What if someone walked by? We'd both be dead.

I opened my mouth to try to object, but before I could his lips were back against mine, and he had lifted my body up onto the desk. The desk had been cleared earlier, right after psychology class was over and he had to organize, or more accurately I had to organize. He pushed me back so that I was laying down, with my legs hanging over the edge. His body was now leaning over mine and he was between my legs. He started to move his lips from mine, gliding them against my skin until he came to my ear and he whispered, "You should be really quiet. You wouldn't want anyone to hear you and come look."

I bit my lip and convinced myself to accept the fact that he had made up his mind, about two things really. One, that he was going to fuck me, right here and now. I wasn't ever really afraid of having sex with Madara.. sometimes I even wanted it. But I guess I was just afraid of crossing that line.. You see regardless of what me and Madara do, it's nothing that we couldn't pass off as a mistake that we can work past if ever getting caught. But after crossing this line.. I'd be a whore for fucking a teacher, and he'd be a pedophile that fucked his student.

The second thing I had to accept is that he wanted to take this risk. He loved playing games.. and this was part of it.

My hands had slid onto his shoulders as he started to unbutton my shirt. As he finished with the last button he pushed it apart, leaving it wide open, with only my bra left to cover my breast. I was slightly shaking as my eyes looked at the door. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirking as he leaned down and started kissing around my chest.

I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of his soft lips kissing my cleavage. Even though I wasn't happy about the situation, I have to admit I was really enjoying his touch.

As the kissing continued, he was gliding one of his hands up my skirt. I jumped a little as he got to my thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, he smirked against my skin at my reaction. Even though he didn't see it, I pouted at the idea of him making fun of me.

As his hand started elevating more and more, my body tensed. Although I'm sure he noticed this, it didn't stop him. His fingers finally reached my panties, and he slowly started to slide the fabric to the side, all the while kissing up to my neck.

Suddenly, although almost unnoticeable, I started to hear footsteps coming from the hallway. My eyes widened and I felt my body go cold. _Oh no.._

* * *

><p><em><em>I know it's very short. But this is where I need some opinions.

Are they going to get caught or not?

Comment what you think.

And if there's any characters in particular you'd like to see.

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Caught

Thank you for being so patient with me! c:

I hope you all enjoy this! It was nice to write again. And by popular demand, this one came first.

Please Review!~

* * *

><p>I started to panic as the footsteps gradually in the process. I knew that if I opened my mouth to speak my voice would probably just attract the attention of whoever was approaching. I bit my lip as I tried to think of some way to get Madara's attention on the footsteps. He's a lot of things, but he isn't stupid. This would jeopardize both of our futures for our entire lives.<p>

He lips were placed just above the fabric of my bra, firmly placed against my skin as a finger had finally, after 5 months of playing these sexual games, pushed its way into me. I bit my lip harder and squeezed my eyes shut as he did this. It had been a long while since I had been touched there by anyone, so I have to admit it felt really good.

But the thing I needed to focus on right now was getting out of this situation before the person in the hall could approach this door. I began to lightly tap his shoulder to get his attention, but he only seemed to ignore it as his finger started moving slowly in and out.

Clearly a gentle approach wouldn't work with him, why would it? I then decided to dig my nails into his shoulder hoping that it would get the result I wanted. But once again, it failed. In fact, it just seemed to make him want more as a pushed another finger in.

At this point the footsteps had to only be a couple doors down, and the thing I dreaded so much was rapidly approaching. I became desperate as I moved my hands to Madara's chest to push him back with all my might. Madara clearly didn't accept this and, being much stronger than me, didn't budge at all.

The footsteps rang louder and louder in my ears and my heart felt like it was going to burst. Just as I was to open my mouth to say something, his lips covered mine. It was a surprisingly soft and gentle kiss, not at all how it usually was. So much so, that I melted and started to kiss back. I had finally given into the warm feeling that was taking me over. I ran my hands down his chest slowly and reached up to his back, gripping his shirt as he continued to move his fingers inside me and deepened our kiss.

I had become so captivated by this feeling, that it took a moment to notice that the footsteps had stopped, and I was dragged back into reality. The kiss stopped and my heart was thumping hard against my chest as I forced myself to look over to the open door.

I immediately regretted it as my eyes made contact with the man standing in the door way. My heart suddenly stopped and I felt the tears come to my eyes. Madara then lifted his body away from me and stood straight up to look at the man in the door way.

I laid there in horror as we stared into each other's eyes, not breaking contact for even a second. I opened my mouth, although I felt like my throat was burning, and only one thing that passed through my lips, "Itachi.."

Suddenly the reality of the situation registered in mind. My body shot up as I pulled my skirt down. Tears were now falling down my cheek, slightly cooling the burning blush across my face. I turned away from Itachi and started to button up my shirt. I then looked over to Madara who had a smirk across his face. That made my mind run wild as I looked down to the floor, refusing to move. What could I do?

I could feel Madara's eyes burning into me. I looked at him quickly and his eyes looked slightly saddened, what was it? Was it guilt? No matter, within a few seconds his eyes went back to their confident and mischievous look. He then turned his head to Itachi, and I did the same.

Itachi was staring back at Madara, and was clearly trying to hide his anger, but he was not succeeding. This was only proven as he tried to calmly speak, "So this is why you asked me to come here..?!"

I froze as those words bounced around in my head. _Madara asked him to come here? He planned this..? Why..?_

**I then looked to Madara, trying to justify his actions in my mind somehow, but I couldn't.**_ How could he do this?_

Madara smiled slightly and began to tighten his tie as he walked towards Itachi. "Of course not, this was all just unfortunate timing."

Itachi glared at him as he got closer, "Then why the hell would you ask me to come here?!"

My vision was temporarily blurry as the tears once again flooded my eyes. This was literally the worst thing that could have happened. Why did it have to be Itachi?! There was so much that had happened between us, it was so complicated. How am I suppose to even look at him now?

I felt my legs go weak and I knelt to the floor, covering my eyes to try and stop the tears. I can't take this.. _Please don't look at me.._

I felt Itachi's worrying eyes on me, I know that look better than anything. I could feel the tension in the air and lifted my head trying to think of something to say.

Just as I lifted my head Itachi walked up to Madara and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "What kind of game are you trying to play, Madara?!"

Madara glared at Itachi as he was clearly trying desperately to control his temper. Madara had to know that this would happen. With how much he knows about me and Itachi, a strong reaction should be expected. But I know he doesn't take very well to others challenging him.

Madara grabbed Itachi's wrist and pulled it down, "Don't forget who I am boy! I have been your mentor for years, you would be nothing without me. So I suggest you seriously think before you act."

Itachi glared hard at him but then just turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Madara and I were both frozen in our places for a few moments.

Madara then cleared his throat as he turned to look at me. By the time his eyes focused on me, I was up and my hand connected harshly on his cheek. The sound of the contact echoed through the room and Madara looked utterly shocked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled as I clenched my fist by my side, trying hard not to hit him over and over.

Madara turned his head and glared at me, "I called him here to discuss business!"

"Don't try to pull this bull shit with me, Madara!" His eyes softened a bit as he saw my anger starting to soften into sadness. My voice cracked a little now, "I know you better than that.."

I looked down at the floor, praying that there would be some way to redeem myself from this. I mean.. it's Itachi. We only broke up about six months ago. We dated for two years and it was perfect. Sure it had been weird because of me and Sasuke, but with everything Sasuke had done, he wasn't even shocked by me and Itachi getting together. There was always something between me and Itachi, and when Sasuke pushed me down it was Itachi was there to pick me up. Even if it wasn't romantic love, we had always loved each other.

The only reason we decided not to stay together was because it was getting too complicated, and we both needed to focus on our own futures before we could ever have one together. Itachi wanted to take over the business that was once appointed to his father, but at this moment another Uchiha ran it, Madara.

Madara had been mentoring Itachi for years to prepare him for this responsibility, but Itachi still had things he needed to do before he'd be able to take over. Itachi knows how much influence Madara has in the business world and even introduced me to Madara, in hopes that his recommendation would be able to make my dreams of becoming a professional musician a reality. And now I was sexually involved with the man he introduced me to..

He must hate me.

"It was time for you face me already." Madara's voice broke my train of thoughts and I looked to him in question.

He slightly glared at me as he spoke. "You think it's fair? You clearly know by now how much I want you. Yet it's so very obvious that you are still in love with him."

I was kind of shocked by his words, and though I wish I could deny it, he's right. I am still in love with Itachi but I knew that right now it had to be over.

He continued, "You can't hold onto the idea of a future with him while you're here with me everyday."

He walked closer and closer as he spoke those words. He gripped my arms and pulled me close as he stared down at me, "It's time to face this. To face me. I am going to have you. So if he's the one standing in my way, I'll just have to prove to him, and clearly to you as well, that you belong to me now. All of you. I'm not sharing."

I pushed him back as hard I could and that managed to get him to let go of me. "You're sick! I don't want anything to do with your game!"

"You're the one playing games!" He yelled, it was the first time I had seen him so angry and it scared me. "I've made it very clear that I want you! There's no tricks to that. Yet you come here and kiss me and let me touch you, all the while planning to use me to succeed in the world, but then go back to that boy!"

I had no idea what to say.. I never meant it that way but.. He was right. I had no idea that I was so capable of doing something like this. I never meant to use or toy with him.. I never thought that he wanted me, just my body.

"You're right.." I softly let out.

That made his anger seem to fade a little. I continued, "I never intended to manipulate you. And you're right. I do love Itachi. So it would be wrong for me to continue this.."

Once again he looked angry, but not the same kind of anger as before. He looked hurt more than anything.

I quickly walked past him and went for the door, as I passed him I spoke, "I'm sorry.."

He stood still, not looking in my direction at all. As I got to door and was about to open it, his voice broke the silence, "I'm not giving up that easily."

My heart pounded hard against my chest, and for a moment I thought I should stay. But I had enough today. I opened the door and quickly traveled back to my room.


	5. Old Times

I couldn't help but write another chapter! I have too much fun writing this. c:

I apologize for the lack of sexy Madara in this chapter. But please bare with me! There'll be much more of him in the future. ;3

Enjoy and PLEASE review! It gives me encouragement! 3

* * *

><p>As I hurried back to my room, many people looked as I passed. They all gave me worried looks and opened their mouths to speak, but I just rushed past them. There was no way that'd I'd be able to talk about this to anymore.<p>

As I raced up the stairs to my room, my foot caught on one of the steps. I let out a yelp and caught the upper half of my body before my face hit a step. As I felt the pain in my ankle I crossed my arms on a step and laid my head on them.

As I started to sob from the pain, footsteps raced towards me, I looked up to see Tenten. As soon as she saw me her eyes widened and she leaned down towards me, "Seitsuki!"

As I looked to her my cries became so much worse. "Tenten please help me.."

She sat with me trying to calm me down and rubbed my back as she spoke, "What happened?"

I looked at her once again, it was embarrassing how much I was crying. I tried over and over to catch my breath, and spoke when I finally did, "I-I tripped and fell and it's really embarrassing!"

I stared at her as she was completely still and silent. She blinked a couple of times before she suddenly busted out laughing. She was laughing so much that she was holding her stomach and tears came to her eyes.

"It's not funny!" I yelled with a huge blush across my face. But she continued to laugh, which just made me cry louder and bury my head back in my arms.

* * *

><p>After a while of just sulking on the stairs and Tenten making fun of me, she convinced me to get up and come to our room. But first I had showered and changed into pajamas.<p>

I now sat in my bed, bundled up in blankets with my head resting on my knees. Tenten was sitting Indian-style on her bed, and facing me. She had a huge smile on her face, while I gave her an annoyed look. It didn't take long for her to start laughing hysterically again.

"It's not funny!" I said as I threw one of my pillows at her, which she caught easily.

"I'm sorry!" She giggled, as she wiped tears from her eyes. "You're just so adorable, Tsuki-chan."

I couldn't help like feeling like she was being just a little condescending, especially since she used my childhood nickname.

"I am not adorable.." I said as I buried my face into my knees.

Suddenly I was tackled my Tenten who was now tickling me through my blankets. "Stop!" I yelled, and couldn't help but laugh, tickling was one of my worst weaknesses which Tenten liked to exploit the hell out of. She continued as she said in a baby-ish voice, "Awww did I upset little Tsuki-chan?"

I pouted, groaned, and kicked at her until she finally decided to stop. We were both now laying on our sides on my bed, facing each other. I was still pouting at her, but she just had a big "I'm-totally-innocent" grin.

I playfully glared at her, "You think you are SO grown up just because you are a year older than me."

"Almost two!" she corrected. "And I am more grown up than you!"

"Nu uh! How?!" I said as I gave kicked her calf.

"Ow!" She said with a pout. "I don't kick people for one!" She said as she moved her foot to kick me, but I moved my leg to dodge it.

"At least not successfully." I mumbled.

She then returned my glare and continued, "And I don't cry about falling on the stairs."

I shot up and now sat Indian-style and tried to push her farther from me on the bed, but it just ended with me pushing myself back, "Shut-up! I was just having a really suck-ish day! I wouldn't have cried normally!"

She giggled and sat up as well, "Whatever you say, Tsuki-chan."

Suddenly her smile dropped a little. She tried to continue to look happy, but I could see the worry in her eyes. "So what happened?"

I put my hands down and started to fiddle with my fingers. I looked down to my lap as I spoke, "I don't want to talk about it.."

Without even looking up at her I could tell she was slightly annoyed with my response. "But you know you should, you can trust me."

I didn't know what to say and just kept playing with my hands. So she continued, "You never tell me anything anymore.."

At that, my head shot up. Tenten was looking away from me with a hurt expression on her face. I hadn't realized how distant I had been from her lately. I was pretty much always in a class, or studying, or sleeping, or helping Madara.. I really didn't have time to hang out or even really talk to her anymore. It's not that I didn't want to tell her, but there's no way I could tell her that Itachi caught me fooling around with a Teacher. She would hate me. Actually.. she would still probably stick by me. I'm the one who hates myself..

"I'm sorry.." I said as I looked back down and felt tears come back to my eyes. "I'm just really ashamed.." I managed to get out as I was trying to wipe the tears away.

She looked back to me, I could still see the hurt in her eyes. "You don't have to be with me! You know that I'm here no matter what. That's what best friends are for."

Before I could stop myself I lunged towards Tenten and wrapped my arms around her tight as I buried my face in her shoulder. As always, Tenten didn't hesitate to hug me back. It was so comforting to have someone to hold me right now, it made me feel a lot less lonely..

* * *

><p><em>That night I told Tenten everything that happened. She of course freaked out a couple times, but every time she would just sink it in and nervously smile back at me as if everything was okay. She never once judged me, she tried her best to understand. But honestly even I didn't even understand my actions..<em>

"Are you going to keep.. um.. seeing.. Professor Uchiha?" She asked me nervously.

"No way!" I said in disgust. "He's a manipulative selfish bastard!"

Then there was a moment of silence before Tenten brought me back to reality. "You know you still have a class with him."

I pondered this for a moment, "Then I'll just drop the class!"

"But you joined the class with Sasuke to rekindle your friendship, it would probably really hurt him if you just dropped it without good reason.. And there's no way you can tell him why you would.." Tenten reminded me, which I wish she hadn't. It just made me feel more guilty..

"You're right.." I said as I put my head down in defeat. I really didn't want to lose Sasuke again. He was my oldest friend, and I realized how much I enjoyed his company while we were apart. I couldn't drop the class or tell him the truth because he wouldn't understand either one. I briefly worried about Itachi telling Sasuke, but he would never talk about my dirty-laundry like that. Itachi was respectful, and kind, and nurturing.. It's part of why I love him so much..

She gave me a pity smile, as she continued. "You're going to have to face Professor Uchiha."

"I know.." I said, trying to find a solution, but it just wasn't coming to me.

Her face dropped as she spoke, "And you're going to have to face Itachi too.."

I felt a sharp pain in my heart for a moment, "I-I know.." I said, trying to keep myself from crying one again.

She patted my head and smiled at me, "It will all be okay. Work hard enough to stay happy, and you'll succeed."

Although my heart was still hurting, and my situation was becoming more and more stressful, I managed to find my smile again.

"I love you, Tenten." I said with the brightest smile I could.

"I know!" She said with a cocky smile.

We continued to talk about random things throughout the night, until we both passed out on my bed. It was like old times with my very best friend.

_Exactly the happiness I needed.._


	6. Morning After

Okay so I finally decided where I wanted to go with this story!

I started my story off as an Itachi story, "I'll Never Forget," but it ended up having a LOT Madara too! And now I started this as a Madara story but it has Itachi too. I just love both of these men so much for two totally different reasons. That doesn't mean I won't have plenty of Madara, he'll just be sharing the spot-light a little! xp

Besides it's only fair considering how Madara kinda took over his story .

OH! And I changed how old Madara is in the story, this age just kinda makes more sense in comparison to Seitsuki and Itachi. Before he was almost 30, well now he's 40.. But still just as sexy. In fact kinda more sexy knowing how well he ages ;), but that's just my opinion.

Enjoy! Please Review!~

* * *

><p>I growled as a loud buzzing woke me from my sleep. I lifted myself up slightly and rubbed my eyes to look over at the clock. 6:20. Time to go babysit the biggest baby in the world.<p>

But then the events of yesterday flooded back to me, and I was reminded of just how late I had stayed up last night as I looked over to the girl sleeping next to me. As my alarm continued to go off, she opened her eyes, looking like a bear that had just been woken from deep slumber. I couldn't help but inwardly laugh. She got up so suddenly that it made my heart jump, and before I knew it my alarm clock was thrown to the other side of the room.

"Why the hell do you wake up so early?!" Tenten yelled as she turned to me, like a crazed animal. The room was silent for a moment, now it was my turn to laugh hysterically at her. She glared at me as she now moved to her bed, and threw the covers over her head, immediately going back to her slumber. The smile stayed on my face as I looked at the sleeping girl, she had never been a morning person.

I got up and walked over to my alarm clock, slightly annoyed that it could possibly be broken because SOMEONE was beyond cranky. I walked back to my bedside and plugged it back in. Thankfully it turned back on, the time automatically set. 6:22.

I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood to see Madara, but I couldn't go back to sleep either. I sat there for a minute, pondering over my options. And that's when it hit me, Itachi.

He was the one who had gotten me into the habit of waking up early. While we were dating, he use to wake at 6 every morning. Regardless of what he had to do that day. He had just gotten so use it because of his packed schedule. He likes to get things done early, so that by the time he returns home he has nothing to do but relax.

I weighed the options of going there right now. He probably hated me with a passion right now. But I couldn't just let this lie. I needed to talk to him, as soon as possible.

I quickly took a shower and changed into my uniform, I still had a full schedule today, my first class starting at 9. By the time I was done getting ready, it was a little past 7. Which means I had about 2 hours to get over to Itachi's dorm room, and talk about our awkward situation yesterday. I just pray I find the words to be able to talk to him, and hope he understands.. I know if another girl had her hands on Itachi.. I put that thought out of my mind, it was a little too much for me to handle.

* * *

><p>Itachi was now about 5 years into "college" in this same school, but he frequently went on trips, sometimes even out of the country. He had amazing opportunities that he could take, that's part of why I was okay with ending it. I didn't want to hold him back.<p>

Itachi has just always been that way with the people he loves. He puts their needs before his, I couldn't continue to do that to him. But now I had probably hurt him more than I ever could have had I stayed with him. We hadn't really talked much since our relationship ended. But every month or so, we would touch base, just to speak to each other and make sure the other was okay. It was hard.. but we dealt with it.

His dorm wasn't that far, about a ten minute walk. So the entire walk I tried to think of what I could possibly say, but it wasn't coming to me. Luckily, Itachi lived alone. That's exactly how he wanted it. He really enjoyed his privacy and he had the money to pay for it. I was always thankful for that through our relationship because we had so much time to ourselves, now I was thankful that what could possibly because a big scene had no audience.

Instead of stairs, his dorms housing had an elevator. Thank god, because his room is no the top floor. His room was much more like an apartment though. He had his own room, bathroom, kitchen, and even a living room. Honestly I was really jealous considering the only thing me and Tenten had to ourselves was a bed-room.

I walked down the hall, finally getting to his room. I took in a deep breath, building the courage to knock on the door. I put my had out to knock, the door opened. I jumped a little at the sudden motion, and as it came open I looked up to see Kisame towering over me. He looked just as shocked to see me.

But within a few seconds he had a smile on his face, "Hello, little one." He said as he patted my head, he was over a foot taller than me.

I pouted at the degrading act, but smiled none-the-less. Kisame was kind of like a big brother to me. He was one of Itachi's best friends, and business partner. So of course I had managed to spend a lot of time with him.

"Hey there, old man." I said mockingly, he was thirty-three, so of course I teased him back a little. He gave me a pout but continued with his smile.

"What are you doing here? Especially this early?" I asked, knowing how much he loved his sleep. He kept his smile as he spoke, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Well, I came by last night to talk over some business, but the guy was totally out of it and clearly ready to kill someone. So being the good friend I am, I brought out the alcohol."

I dropped my head, annoyed with him, "Of course you did." He laughed at my reaction continuing, "I didn't drink nearly as much as him! I haven't even slept yet and I've still have my sense thank you very much!" He then pointed back, "He drank a lot though, and I have to warn you he hasn't slept either. He's just been going in and out of it. Ugh.. and I have work in a few hours.."

I laughed a little, "That's what you get for drinking on a work night!" I let my face drop, getting to the point, "So.. what did he tell you?"

He gave me a sympathetic smile, "Not much. You know how private he is. All I could really gather from his angry rambling is that he's jealous of some guy and you." He then gave me a knowing look, "But how about for now, we pretend I don't know who the guy is."

Mt heart jumped, knowing that he knew and that he was clearly not okay with it. I gave him a fake smile, "I wouldn't dream of it."

He returned my smile. He then tussled my hair as he walked past me, "Good luck." he said as he walked away.

I sighed and walked into the room. Immediately I noticed all the bottles and glasses on the coffee table. 'Oh great..' I thought as I went to move the empty glasses to the kitchen sink, and throw away bottles. I put down my school bag by the front door, taking off my shoes. As I walked over to the coffee table and leaned over to pick up the first round of bottles, I looked over to the couch to see Itachi slightly curled up, sleeping soundly. He was still wearing the suit pants I had seen him in yesterday but his tie and jacket were off, he still had a white button up shirt on. The first couple of buttons open.

I couldn't help but smile. I had become so use to the familiar sight, it was comforting. There were plenty of nights where I'd leave him to work as I fell asleep on his bed. I'd wake up in the middle of the night to the exact sight as the one before me now, only it was papers all over the coffee table.

As my hands grabbed the first couple of bottles, they clanked together, waking the man on the couch. His eyes slowly opened, watching me as I walked to the kitchen and threw them away. As I walked back, I gave him a nervous smile. I bent over to grab some more bottles, but before I could Itachi's hand reached out and pulled me towards him.

I let out a slight yelp as he pulled me down on top of him. He was now laying flat on his back, his one arm around my waist and the other hand lightly holding my head against his chest. Both of my hands were up next to his shoulders on the couch, and both my legs were at his sides. He pressed his lips against the top of my head and gently kissed it before he spoke, "Good morning, darling."

I couldn't stop the blush from coming to my cheeks, I was expecting him to yell at me. Not this. I lifted my head and placed my arms crossed over his chest and under my head, resting my chin on my arm, his lips were now gently pressed against my forehead. "You're drunk." I said in a mocking voice.

He pouted against my skin as he said in a childish voice, "And you're mean!" I smiled slightly at this. Dealing with Itachi while he was drinking is a lot like dealing with a child. All the effort he puts into controlling his emotions and his actions just sort of melted away with each drink.

"Well.." I started as I began to sit up. "Let me make it up to you by cleaning your apartment." I now tried to push myself up, but he moved both his hand to grab my waist and push me down. "No. Stay." He said as he kept me in place, I was now straddling his waist. He looked at me through half-lidded eyes, he was definitely out-of-it.

"Itachi.." I started with a sigh, knowing that this was only because he was drunk. But before I could finish he flipped me over. I was now the one with my back on the couch, and he was hovering over me with a confident smirk. He then leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You know, you're still just as beautiful.."

The blush now spread across my whole face, and my heart was beating rapidly. "Y-You're just saying this because you're drunk.." I mumbled as I put my hands on his chest, lightly trying to push him away.

He laughed and laid down completely on me, his face nuzzling it's way to my neck, "Which just means I'm honest." he mumbled in return.

I couldn't keep my heart from beating out of control. This was wrong somehow, there's no way I could just ignore what happened. I had to really upset him for him to drink this much..

"Itachi..?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?.." He asked quietly, almost like he was drifting off to sleep.

"You know why I'm here, right?" I asked, moving my hands, which were squished between us, up to loosely hang around his neck. I was ready for him to lift away from me, but he didn't.

His body tensed against mine, "Of course.." He said, suddenly serious.

I sighed, not really knowing where to go from here. It was silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"It's really over, huh?" He said, his arms now finding their way around my waist, clinging tightly to me.

My heart stopped at the sudden question. Over? Hasn't it been. I never thought of it as anything less than that. "I-" I began, but struggled to find an answer. Of course it was over, but I didn't really want it to be.

I stayed silent. But he didn't say anything more either. My arms were now tight around his neck, his still tight around my waist, as we laid there in silence. Just enjoying the comfort of being in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>We had been there for so long that I was starting to believe he had fallen asleep. I looked over to a clock that was on the opposite wall of the couch, 8:30.<p>

I sighed, not wanting to go now. But knowing that I should. "Itachi.."

"Yes?.." He asked sheepishly.

"I have a class at nine.." I said, trying really hard to convince myself to move.

"Skip it." He said as he snuggled closer to me, now gently kissing my neck. I laughed a little at this, "The workaholic is telling me to skip class?"

I could feel his smile against my skin, "I'll skip work too."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I really doubt you'd be able to function at work like this."

"Well then take responsibility for what you caused." He said, so bluntly that it kind of hurt. So I was just completely silent. He seemed to catch onto that and spoke, "That was rude, I apologize."

"No.." I mumbled, "You had every right.. I came here expecting you to be mad." I said with a sigh.

He moved his hands up my body, and now placed them both at the side of my face. He lifted his head up, now staring directly into my eyes. "Why did you come here?"

I paused for a moment, not really sure what to say. Clearly I wanted to talk to him about what happened, but I didn't know what I wanted the end result to be. "I.." I started talking, hoping that I would find my way through the sentence. "I want to know what you have to say."

He seemed to let this go through his mind for a few minutes, brushing hair from my face as we sat in silence. But then he spoke, "Well honestly, I've never been so mad and jealous in my life. I mean why him? How? Of course I knew that you probably wouldn't just sit around and wait for me, regardless of how much I want you to, but I never thought that you would let him touch you."

His honesty was quite shocking, I knew that he was probably only doing so because he still had the alcohol in his system. But it's starting to fade away. I put on a fake smile as I spoke, not really knowing what to say. "You need to sleep.."

He knew that I was just trying to avoid him, but he wasn't going to let me get away like he usually would. "I'm fine. You're not getting away that easily. Besides.. every time I close my eyes, I picture you with him again.."

Suddenly he went from calm to angry in a flash, "And I just can't stand that!" Before I even knew what was happening, he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock, and I didn't know what to do. Should I kiss him back.

I took to long to come to my answer and he pulled away from me, just looking down at me with a hurt expression. He let out a slight chuckle, but clearly trying not to seem so hurt. "So you'll kiss him back, but not me?"

That made my heart drop. It wasn't that I didn't want to, but it took me so long not to be depressed over Itachi. It was doubtful that we were going to get back together right now, so why should I kid myself?

"Itachi-" I began, but his mouth once again covered mine, only this time more forceful. His tongue entered my mouth and was rubbing against mine, trying to get back a response. When he kissed me, out of instinct, one of my hands came from around his neck to stop him. But as my hand moved his grabbed mt wrist and held it down against the couch. His other hand was now back at my waist with a slight grip. I kept my other hand loosely around his neck, not sure of what to do.

It lasted until he had to pull away for breath. As he pulled away he just looked into my eyes, his expression only getting more and more hurt. I was breathing hard, on top of the long kiss, my heart was beating out of control.

Before I could completely catch my breath again, his mouth once again came over mine. This kiss was a little more demanding now, moving his tongue around mine, forcing me to react back. His grip on my wrist got slightly tighter. The hand that was on my waist, slide down and then under my shirt, slowly moving its way up.

I inwardly started to panic. What is he doing? He had to know that I couldn't do this! It's one thing to have sex with a man because you both just want sex. But to have sex with a man that you're so in love with that it hurts, and know that after it's over you are both just going to walk away.. It was too much to handle.

I brought my hand from around his neck to his chest, I was able to push him back enough to break lip contact. "Itachi! Please stop! I can't do this knowing that you're not mine!"

I was slightly surprised as the tears came from my eyes, but I couldn't stop them. He looked down at me with wide eyes, but then they softened and he gave me a small, but sad, smile. "So.. you can't have sex with me.. because you're still in love with me?"

I knew that he probably thought I was being insane right now, but I nodded. And as he let got of my wrist, I quickly brought both my hands up to cover my face. He slowly got up and moved to a sitting position on the couch, moving my legs to lay over his. I didn't move, honestly this whole experience was just making me shake.

He gently ran his hand over my leg, back and forth, going from my ankle to about my mid-thigh as he sat there in thought. What came out of his mouth next came as a completely shock.

"Then let's get back together."


	7. Sealing the Deal

Another update!

No, we aren't back to the steamy and sexy stuff yet, but I promise that my Madara fans will be happy! c:

Enjoy! And Please Review!~

* * *

><p>My mind flooded with possibilities. Getting back together? Is that even an option?<p>

"I-.." I wanted to say yes more than you could ever imagine. But unfortunately, I knew that this wasn't the time for this..

"If we got back together.. it would be too complicated. You know that. That's why we split up in the first place.." I said, desperately trying to keep the tears back.

Itachi was silent. And I was able to pull myself together, speaking calmly. "I mean really.. When's the next time you go out of the country?"

He continued rubbing my legs, but sighed. "I get it.."

I lifted myself to a sitting position, keeping my legs in their place, enjoying the calming effect he was having on me. He just stared at my legs, and I quietly stared at him. I wish things were different..

"I love you.." He said suddenly, it was breaking my heart.

"I love you too.." I said, looking down now as I nervously pulled at the bottom of my skirt.

He sighed. "I know that while we are apart, I can't stop you from doing whatever you choose to.. And I won't blame you for doing what you feel the need to. I understand." He said and closed his eyes briefly.

But then he turned his head to me, smirking. "But when I'm back, you better believe I'll fight for you until the very end."

I blush spread across my face and I looked away, not having anyway to respond to that.

* * *

><p>I ended up only really skipping my first class. I cleaned up for him as he laid back down on the couch. Being there was way too emotionally draining, for both of us. Itachi was actually leaving the country at the end of the week for up to two months..<p>

Before I left he walked me to the door and gave me a goodbye kiss. We didn't plan on seeing each other again anytime soon..

As much as I thought it would hurt, I felt fine. Itachi and I were really in the same place we had left it. In fact, going there just made me feel better. Despite what may happen while we are apart, we'll be able to work things out in the future. That's enough for me..

I went through my classes in a daze, knowing that at the end of the day I had to face the last person I'd want to, Madara.

Usually I would have lunch with my group of friends which were all Seniors. Really I'm a year younger than Sasuke, so I'm considered a Junior. But I'm taking Senior classes so I can start college by the end of this year with all of my friends. I had to work my ass off to get there.

* * *

><p>But today I was really exhausted, so I just went home and slept for a while. So it shouldn't have surprised me when I was woke by a knock at my door.<p>

I groaned and wearily got up to answer the door. I opened the door to a very impatient Sasuke. He let himself in, and this didn't surprise me so I just shut the door behind him.

"Where have you been, all day?" he said as he sat on the edge of my bed. I looked over to the time, 4:00.

I whined a little and climbed into my bed behind him, "I had a long night!"

I snuggled up to my pillow. He then moved all the way onto my bed, sitting right next to me and leaning back against my headboard. He looked at me with interest, with an amused smirk. "Oh?"

I playfully hit his arm, turning to look up at him. "I wasn't with a guy! I was up all night with Tenten!"

His smirk only got bigger as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes as if he was imagining something. "Oh, that only makes it better."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I wonder if all your fan-girls would like you as much if they knew how immature you really are."

He let out at chuckle, "If it would get rid of them I'd gladly start acting like Naruto."

I laughed and turned onto my back, staring at the ceiling. "You're going to die alone."

He smirked. "No way. One day I'm gonna sweep you off your feet again."

I looked up to him, but he still had his eyes closed and was leaning his head back. I pouted and thought to myself, 'I hate Uchiha men.'

"So, why'd you come over here? Don't you have a class?" I asked.

"Well I was worried about you so I came over to check on you, and no I don't have a class. My next one is at five with you." He said as he moved to lay on his side, looking at me.

"That's in an hour!" I said with a whine. "I could have slept longer!"

He laughed and then suddenly pulled me to him, my head against his chest. "So then let's take a nap together." He clearly meant it as he put both of his arms around me, holding me tight.

I sighed and mumbled, "You like to tease me, don't you."

"No." He answered back immediately. "Well yeah kinda, you are an easy target." He corrected himself with a laugh.

I gave him a whine and pinched his side, he hates that. He jumped a little but stayed in the same position. "Ow.. Jerk." he said with a slight pout. "I can't be like this with anyone else, Seitsuki. So I take advantage of you when I can."

This actually put a smile to my face, he was able to be happy around me again.. It was silent for a few minutes. But then I spoke, "Are you ready to let go of me now?" I said with a pout.

He laughed, "Nope. We use to nap like this as kids all the time. I intend to, once again, take advantage of you."

I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't back down and I was in no mood to argue. So I accepted it. If I said no, he'd just tease me more. Once again, I let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke me up around 4:45. It would take about 10 minutes to get to class, and the entire walk there I was dreading seeing Madara more and more.<p>

Before we walked into the building Sasuke grabbed my arm. "What's wrong with you? You were silent the entire walk here."

I did my best to give a fake smile, "I'm fine. I'm just worn out, I guess."

He gave me a skeptical look, knowing there was more too it, but just sighed and walked ahead of me. "Fine."

I felt guilty, but I had no intention of telling him the truth. Which only made me feel worse, but it's necessary. I walked behind Sasuke as we got closer and closer to the classroom. My heart beating harder and harder..

We finally got to the classroom, and I walked in quickly before I could turn back. I didn't look up as I quickly got to my desk and sat down. Sasuke looked at me weirdly the entire time. "You are a mystery.." he said as he sat down in his seat next to mine, giving me a small smile.

I smiled in return and then looked up around me, plenty of people were up and talking, and that was due to the fact that Madara was still not here. I sighed in relief, I still had at least a few more seconds to prepare myself.

That's when I looked over to his desk. Papers and folders were spread all across it, some scattered in places that I couldn't make sense of. It took everything I had not to go over and fix it, my OCD was kicking in. It make my eye twitch. It took everything he had for Sasuke not to laugh at me, he couldn't ruin his image in front of other people. I rolled my eyes, again I hate Uchiha men.

It was now 6:05 and Madara had not shown up. The class began to mumbled and groan, complaining that he is late to his own class.

_"What's going on?" "Where's Uchiha-sensei?" "It's only the third day, really?" "Does that mean we can leave?"_

They all continued to increasingly complain. Sasuke looked over to me and just shrugged. "Looks like you could have slept longer."

I giggled, my nerves starting to calm, "Yeah I guess you're right.."

"Hey Seitsuki!" I heard my name called out. I looked over to where the voice came from to see Temari looking very annoyed.

"You're Professor Uchiha's assistant right? Where is he?" She asked, her brother Kankuro next to her, looking just as annoyed.

I gave them a nervous laugh, "I don't know, I slept in this morning and wasn't able to see him."

The class then turned their attention to me, all of them screaming questions about Madara and if they could leave. Their voices all over-lapped, leaving me unable to hear, let alone answer, any of the questions they threw at me.

I put my hands of defensively and nervously laughed, trying to get them to back off.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to speak, the door slammed open, revealing none other than Madara.

He walked him calmly, dressed in all black with a red tie. He seemed his normal self, but I know better. As superior and uncaring as he may seem, he is extremely respectful of his job. He was rarely late.

He came to his desk, searching through all of the papers scattered around. The class stayed silent as he did this. It took a few minutes, but he gave up on trying to find whatever he was looking for. He sighed in defeat and walked in front of his desk, and looked forward to the class. "It seems I'll have to do this without my notes, so bear with me. Turn to chapter one, section two."

The class complied as they all got out their books flipping through the pages. He looked around at the student faces until his eyes came to me. Our eyes met for a brief moment before I turned my head down to my book, embarrassed about the events that passed yesterday.

He went through the class calmly, as if nothing had happened. I was impressed how much knowledge he had about the chapter without any notes at all, lecturing extensively on the subject. He really is devoted to his work..

As class ended Sasuke left for baseball practice, and slowly the class spilled out of the room. I gathered all of my items slowly into my bag as they did so, Madara sitting behind his desk. The door closed as the last students left, leaving Madara and I alone in the classroom.

* * *

><p>I stood next to my desk, third in the row all the way to the window. Madara was sitting behind his desk, his elbows on the desk and his hands over his eyes, holding up his head. He must be really stressed out..<p>

I left my bag on top of my desk as I walked over to stand in front of his desk. The room was silent, the sound of the heels of my shoes echoing through the room as I walked. I looked at him with concern as I got closer and closer, he didn't look up.

"Uchiha-sensei.." I said hesitantly, trying to get his attention. But he just ignored me.

It was so immature that it slightly annoyed me. "Uchiha-senei." I said once again, this time more firmly. But he was still.

I inwardly growled and walked over to his side. "Uchiha-sensei!" I raised my voice slightly now, clenching my fist as I let my anger show. But he made no movement.

I was really losing my patience with this little game. "Madara!" I yelled.

What happened next happened too fast for me to really register. In one swift motion, he rolled back his desk chair and grabbed my arm, pulling me to him. I landed with my ass on his lap, my hands against his chest, and my legs hanging over the arm of his chair. One of his hands was on my back, pushing me against him, the other on the inside of my skirt on my upper thigh, dangerous close to my ass.

It all happened so fast that it made me slightly dizzy. I looked up to his face to see a cocky smirk, it was all too familiar to me. "That's better." His voice came put mockingly.

This angered me as I tried to push away from him, but he kept me firmly against him. "You are such an asshole! You really have no shame!"

He lifted his eyebrows questioningly, "Why would I be ashamed?"

I glared at him, "Are you just going to completely ignore what happened yesterday?"

He gave me his normal smirk. "Actually yes. In fact I'd like to continue as if none of it had ever happened."

His words actually surprised me, I didn't know what to expect but I didn't expect that. I gave him a questioning look, suspicious of his intentions. "What happened to the whole, "Get over Itachi, and face me." crap?"

He gave me a small smile, clearly trying to appeal to me. "Let's just ignore it for now."

After the big scene he made, why would he do this? This was totally out of character. I searched through my mind, trying to find a reason for the sudden change in heart. That's when it hit me.

It was my turn to smirk at him, "You don't know where anything in your room or office is, do you?"

He kept his smile for a moment, trying to ignore me. But his head eventually dropped, clearly embarrassed that I had found him out. "Yes.." He admitted in shame.

I couldn't help but laugh at his childish action, he looked up as I did so with a slight glare and pout. When I could finally stop laughing, I smirked at him. "So what you're saying is, you need me?" I asked him teasingly.

His eyebrow twitched a little at this, "Don't get carried away." He said annoyed.

I laughed again, and gave him a smile. I said honestly and admiringly, "But you are clearly very good at your job, even without all your resources." Seeing him as such a good teacher really impacted my opinion of him, he didn't seem as bad.

He was taken aback by this, looking really surprised. But it didn't take long for him to return to his cocky self. He brought his face closer to mine as he spoke,"Care to show your admiration, physically?"

This annoyed me, and I sighed to myself, 'Why am I not surprised? Still the same old Madara.' So even without my consent, he pressed his lips against mine. Although I wanted to be mad, I couldn't help but find comfort in this. I kissed back on instinct, enjoying the feeling that came over me.

When the kiss ended, he kept his face close to mine, with a smile of victory coming over him. His hands now rubbed my thigh and my back as he pressed his forehead against mine. "I'll take that as, you'll stay by my side?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I wasn't use to the affection, but now that I think about it, he has shown it to me before.

I wasn't going to pretend like he was suddenly some noble man that wanted my heart. Nor was I going to pretend like I was going to give him my heart. But the relationship that we had was something that comforted both of us in our loneliness. I enjoyed this, even if it was just physically attraction. I sighed and looked back into his eyes, my arms coming up to wrap around his neck. I let a smile come to my lips as I replied to his request, "For now."

He smiled and once again pressed his lips against mine and I didn't hesitate to return the action. Sealing our unspoken relationship. A perverted teacher and his willing student.


	8. Organizing

Here's an update!

It's not as long as I wanted, but I decided to just put what I had up now. I'll get back to it ASAP!

I mean everyone loves a cliff hanger! (Not really!) But they are necessary! ;p Keeps 'em coming back.

Enjoy and PLEASE Review! 3

* * *

><p>"Madara Uchiha, I am going to kill you!" I yelled out in frustration. I was sitting Indian-style on the floor of Madara's office, ready to blow my brains out.<p>

It had been about a week since the incident, and everything was going smoothly. I would come and work out his schedule for him in the morning and take care of everything after class. Of course in between those things he'd tease and touch me, but I still refrained from crossing the line. I just wasn't there yet.

It had been a week.. And yet I was STILL trying to reorganize all that he had messed up the one day that I wasn't taking care of him! He had pretty much torn apart the entire contents of the filing cabinets trying to look for notes or worksheets for his classes. So who had to reorganize it? ME! Hell he screwed it up! Why do I have to clean up his mess?!

And as if that wasn't enough to make me mad, guess when I had to do all this. On MY free time. When I tried to refuse he basically threatened not to give me any good recommendations when I wanted a job in the future. Why? Because I basically skipped out on my "job" which forced him to mess up the office. I went from mad to livid.

"Ugh!" I through a file of papers to the other side of the room. "I fucking hate Uchiha men!" I yelled as I crossed my arms, trying to control my temper.

Suddenly I heard a small laugh coming from the doorway. I immediately turned my head and saw the man responsible for my rage. I glared at him as he wore his normal cocky smirk.

His smirk grew as he watched me, "I brought you coffee, does that make you hate me a little less?" He said teasingly as he held out a coffee mug to me.

It was 8:00 in the morning.. on a Saturday. Seeing that it was a Saturday, there was no need to wear my uniform. I was planning to be done with this within an hour, but it didn't seem like I'd get off that easy. I was hoping to leave her and meet some friends at the park, so I was wearing a plain, but pretty, white sundress and I had kicked off my white sandals while working.

Madara wasn't wearing his normal full suit, but he still looked pretty dressed up. That's probably just Madara. He was wearing dark jeans, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to this elbows, and black dress shoes. I guess it would be a little weird for a 40 year old man to be wearing t-shirts, I thought to myself with a laugh.

I was inwardly killing him for making me come in on the weekend. I reached out and grabbed the coffee from his hand. Damn him for bringing one of my weaknesses. "No I don't hate you less, but this will make me less cranky."

He chuckled at my response and took a sip of his own coffee. He looked around the room, glancing on the papers that were scattered around the room.

"It doesn't look any better than yesterday." He said, obviously trying to mock me.

I put my coffee down to the side and glared at him. "For your information, it actually happens to be organized in these piles. I only have two more drawers to fix."

He looked at me surprised and sat down at the edge of the bed in his office. "I'm impressed." He seemed to say genuinely.

I smirked and let out a small "hmph!" as I went back to my job. I could feel his eyes staring into my back and heard the smirk in his voice, "Someone is being a bratty child. Drink your coffee."

I turned my head back and glared at him once again. "No thanks. I don't want anything from you, Jerk!" I quickly turned back to the papers in front of me in hopes of avoiding him.

I knew that he was probably laughing at me right now, but I don't care if I'm being irrational. I'm mad right now.

I heard the light clicking sound of Madara's coffee mug being placed on the bedside table. I ignored and continued going through the files and papers. But then he sat down on the floor behind me, and before I knew it was being pulled backwards.

He was sitting behind me, his legs on either side of me and his arms tight around my waist. My back was pressed against his chest and I was sitting with my knees close to my chest. My arms were crossed over my knees, trying to avoid touching him.

He could tell I was avoiding him and nuzzled his head gently against my shoulder, making my head lean the opposite way. He then started kissing gently up and down my neck.

"Stop.." I whined. "You're going to make me lose all of my Saturday." I said as I tried to scoot away, but he kept his arms tight around me.

"Well that was the plan." He said teasingly, I could feel the small smirk against my skin. One arm snaked away from me, but that only made the one around me tighten. His head came up from my neck, and so I turned my head to look at him and scold him. But of course it wouldn't go according to plan.

As soon as I turned my head, his lips crashed onto mine. It surprised me so much that I ended up moaning against his lips, which made his hand grip my side hard.

I felt rush to my cheeks as the kiss became more passionate. It was getting harder to breathe and my heart was beating fast and hard against my chest.

Suddenly he pulled away from me, I opened my eyes and Madara was holding my coffee mug up to my lips. He gave me a mocking smile, "Drink it. It will cure the morning bitchy-ness."

In that moment I wanted to smack him so hard that I was shaking. I started to fight against him, but he had a strong hold on me. So instead I just turned my head and yelled, "You are such a fucking asshole!"

He sighed, clearly starting to get annoyed with me too. He took a sip of my coffee and then put the mug back to the side. I glared at him, no I didn't want the coffee but it was still mine. Then suddenly he grabbed my chin and made me face him. He once again captured my lips, only this time forcing my mouth open. As his tongue entered my mouth, the taste of coffee flooded my mouth, it was over whelming. He continued the kiss until he was convinced that all the coffee had slid down my throat.

He pulled away and I was breathing deep, trying to regain air in my lungs. Madara's forehead rested against mine, his eyes staring into mine, while I looked away embarrassed. "Feel any better now?" He chuckled.

He was beyond persistent, and honestly at this point it was kind of endearing. But there was no way I was going to tell him that.

"I hate you.." I said with a pout.

But he smiled triumphantly, clearly seeing right through me. Instead of teasing me more, like I expected him to, he pressed his lips to mine again for a brief moment before pulling away. He continued this action over and over, lingering on my lips a little longer each time.

Every time he made this contact I would start to melt more and more. I eventually gave in. I turned around to face him, kneeling in front of him as I gently wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms loosely wrapped around my waist as he pulled my body closer to his. This time when we kissed, neither of us pulled away.

Before I knew it, he had swept me to the side and my back was on the floor. My arms were still around his neck as he lay on me, his body between my legs and our lips had never broken contact. His hands were now on my hips, his nails slightly digging into my skin. I moaned softly at the slight pain and pleasure of it.

This only excited him more as his arms circled my waist and he began softly grinding his hips against mine. I arched my back and pressed my body against his as I returned the action. The entire room felt like it was heating up more with every passing second.

His lips glided off mine and down my jaw and neck. My head felt so foggy, but then I suddenly became very aware of the fact that my dress had lifted up and was scrunched up around my waist. Not only that, but I was now VERY aware of Madara's hardness pressed against my panties.

I felt all my blood rush to my cheeks, "M-Madara..!" I said as I closed my eyes tight, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Hm?" He made that small noise as he continued kissing my neck.

"I-I.." I had no idea how to react, this was starting to go far.. ".. I should get back to the filing cabinets!" I said in an attempt to stop him. But he didn't seem to be listening anymore.

He pressed his lips against mine again, this time harder than before. His tongue found it's way back into my mouth, urging mine to play with his. I glided my hands from his neck to his chest, tightly gripping his shirt. This was getting a lot more intense then I was expecting.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I had seen that look before and I knew where this was going. I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted me.

"There's no more running away. I've lost my patience." He said, slightly annoyed.

Before I could even expect it, he quickly took hold of the bottom of my dress and lifted it over my head. I gasped out of surprise and put my arms over my chest, and crossed one leg over the other in an effort to cover myself.

Madara lifted himself off of me and picked me up bridal style before lightly throwing me on the bed. I bit my lip out of nervousness as he stood next to the bed, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

My heart thumped hard against my chest as the thought of what was about to happen ran through my head. Sure we had gotten close to this before, but it was interrupted. But it's Saturday.. There's no one here. Nothing could possibly get in the way of what Madara wanted now..

_There's no going back.._


	9. A Fool

Hello!~

It's been a while, but I finally got back to this! Honestly this was really hard to write.. I kept changing things..

But I finally made it into something I like, and hopefully you will too.

Enjoy! And PLEASE Review! (It motivates me to continue faster!)

* * *

><p>I lifted the upper half of my body up, feeling slightly dizzy from the surprise of how this morning had turned out. I wanted desperately to get some words out, but I just couldn't. I wanted to stop this.. But then again a part of me didn't. And right now, my head was too fogged up to even think.<p>

So I just stayed there in silence as Madara pulled his shirt off. The blush on my face only burned brighter as he did this. I had never actually seen Madara shirtless before. Any time we did anything, it was through clothes. I was surprised by how well toned his body was, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference from him now and what he must of looked like 20 years ago.

Of course there's no way I would know. I wasn't even born yet 20 years ago. That thought alone made me jump back into the reality of our entire situation. We can't have sex. There are too many consequences to this.. Madara kicked off his shoes and took off his socks before he got onto the bed and was now leaning over me, his hands on my hips and his lips gently pressed against my neck.

"W-Wait.." I said weakly, my voice starting to find it's way back.

He lifted his head from my neck slightly to look at me. And so I continued to speak, "Think about the consequences.. What if someone finds out?.." I couldn't help but fidget a little as I spoke, my hands coming up to his chest to lightly push him away, but Madara didn't budge.

While I had spoke I closed my eyes out of nervousness and embarrassment. But then suddenly I felt Madara's lips press softly against mine. I opened my eyes wide at this surprising action. I expected him to either stop completely or be more aggressive with me, not that.

He pulled away from me slightly, keeping his face close to mine, looking into my eyes. His face seemed so serious and gentle for a moment, nothing I had seen on him before. But then he smirked, the one I had grown so accustomed to.

"I don't care." He said bluntly.

I opened my mouth to try and reason with him again, but this time his lips crashed hard against mine and pushed me back to lying on the bed. He moved his body so that he was now laying between my legs. His arms circled around my waist, forcing my body to press up against his, as he gently pushed his tongue between my lips. I tightly shut my eyes and slightly clutched my fist against his chest, part of me still knew that this couldn't happen..

As his tongue rubbed against mine I tried really hard to resist, but my walls were starting to break. My arms slowly found their way up from his chest to circle around his neck and my tongue started to rub against his. Even though I still didn't think this was a good idea, I couldn't help but start to give in, it was like my body was moving on it's own.

He pulled back from the kiss, but our lips were still connected enough for me to feel the smirk he held from his victory. I pouted, a little annoyed with his attitude. But it melted away as he gently nibbled at the base of my neck. I sighed a little at the feeling and let my head fall back on the pillow. His lips trailed up my neck slowly, then to my jaw, and slowly found their way to my lips.

I was expecting him to kiss me, but instead his lips just barely hovered over mine. His eyes bore deep into mine as his hands were slowly making their way up my back, making me press my body closer to his in the process. Despite his physical presence on my body, all I could focus on was his eyes.

I felt my cheeks heating up more and more with every passing second. I was use to Madara's touch by now, it was usually urgent and lustful, but this was much different. I could feel his soothing breath against my lips, his gentle hands as they glided softly across my skin, and the look in his eyes were somewhere between lust and peace. It was breath taking how drastically different this experience was from every other sexual experience I had with Madara.

My mind left that thought as I heard a small click in the otherwise silent room, other then both our quiet breathing of course, it took me a minute to realize that it was my bra being undone. Madara lifted his body just a little bit farther from mine to remove my bra and look down at my now exposed chest. His eyes lingered down for only a moment though before he looked back up at me. I swallowed hard, honestly feeling really self conscious.

This is Madara Uchiha we're talking about here. He probably had been with more girls then all of his classes combined. As that comment entered my mind I couldn't help but feel a slight tang of jealousy come over me, but I quickly pushed it away.

As if broken from a trance of his own, Madara closed his eyes momentarily as he chuckled at my response. When he opened his eyes again it wasn't the same as the new peaceful look he had been giving me, it was the normal confident and mischievous look that I was use to.

He leaned down to press his lips onto my collar bone, a grin still spread across his face. "What's the matter, Seitsuki?" He said before planting small kisses down to my chest. "You act like you've never done this before." He said before continuing his gentle kisses across the top of my chest.

It's true that I had done this many times before, but definitely not with a teacher. And definitely not with some like Madara, who might as well be a sexual icon. I had heard multiple girls gossip about how sexy they think Uchiha-sensei is, or the guys admire all the stories they hear of Madara when he was a student himself. Apparently he'd always been extremely sexual, and being that he is Madara Uchiha, he always gets his way. So I doubted that my body was anything special compared to what he's seen. In fact, I found myself wondering if I was even the first student he's done this with..

I lifted my torso and rested my weight onto my elbows. Madara, in turn, lifted his body up with his hands at my side, cautious to why I had made the sudden movement. I don't know why, but I felt the need for an answer to that question..

"M-Madara..?" I asked hesitantly.

His eyebrow lifted questioningly, clearly finding my behavior odd. But I wasn't pushing him away or trying to escape, so he was less on edge."Yes?"

"Am I.." I turned my head to the side, staring at the floor to avoid his gaze. I don't know why I felt the need to ask this question at this moment, but I couldn't continue without knowing. ".. Am I the only student you've done this with?.."

Madara looked at me silently but I didn't want to return his gaze. I must have seemed so stupid right now.. It's just sex, so why would it matter if he's done this with other students before?

"You're the only one." He said suddenly, breaking my train of thought.

I hesitantly looked back at him. As I did, he moved closer to me once again. His hand moved onto my stomach as he started pushing me back down once again. I let my body fall back and my hands find their way onto his back as he softly began pecking at my lips.

"W-Why?.." The question slipped out before I could stop it. But it was a good question. I mean, there were clearly plenty of students willing to sleep with Madara, in fact ones that would not have been nearly as difficult as me, and that are just as pretty. So why? Why am I the first? Why am I the only?..

His eyes were fixed back on mine as he spoke, "Because you're the only one worth the risk.."

_It'd take me much longer to understand exactly what he meant by that.._

My heart began beating hard against my chest as he moved closer and we met in a passionate kiss. His hands found my hips and as our kiss grew deeper, his hands drew closer to my chest. His lips parted from mine and once again trailed down to my chest. I tried desperately to catch my breath, but his actions kept me gasping. One of his hands grabbed one of my breast, gently massaging it, while the other was on my back, pushing my body up to his hand. And soon, also to his mouth as he kissed down to my nipple and gave it a little lick before sucking it gently.

I let out a tiny moan and reached a hand up to grip his hair, my other hand gripping his arm. He seemed to enjoy my reaction because it only caused his hand to become a little rougher and lightly scrape his teeth on my nipple before kissing, and occasionally sucking, all over my chest. I sighed and moaned in content, loving the feeling of being touched, it had been a while and he was giving me plenty of attention.

I dragged my hands down from his hair and his arm to his chest. He must have thought that I was going to push him away once again because he made a slight growling noise before lifting back up to be eye level with me, looking down at me with a glare. I inwardly giggled at his reaction but just continued with my actions. I slid my hands down his chest and over his stomach all the way down to his pants. I lifted my head up to kiss his neck as I undid his belt and unzipped his pants.

I could tell that he was slightly shocked, he wasn't use to me being so forward, but he quickly recovered from said shock and went with it. He grabbed my hips and pulled my body upward to press against his. His hands pushed under the only fabric left on my body to grab my ass. I jumped a little at this, which made him chuckle.

I pouted against his skin before giving his neck a bite. He let out a little hiss and quickly pulled down my panties, leaving me completely bare. Trying to even the score, I pushed Madara's pants down until I couldn't reach any farther, then as I proceeded to use my feet to push them down the rest of the way as I continued my attack on his neck.

Madara kicked off his pants once they had reached his feet, leaving him now only in his boxers. He used one arm to keep his weight on his elbow instead of me, the other was rubbing up and down my thigh, getting closer to my entrance with every movement.

I sighed against his skin, wanting so desperately to feel something more, right now he only seemed interested in teasing me. So I decided to become more bold. I once again pushed my body against his, but this time I ground my hips against him. I moaned as I felt his hardness rub against my most sensitive spot over and over, so I quickened my pace, the thin fabric of his boxers as our only barrier. That barrier only felt thinner as my fluids left a wet spot on his boxers. Madara groaned and I felt his body shake slightly and his hand grip my thigh hard.

Madara's other hand found it's way to my hair and pulled my head back away from his neck, his lips then crashing hard against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my mouth as I felt his tongue run across my lips. He eagerly explored my mouth as I continued grinding into him.

I gasped as the hand on my thigh quickly moved to my hip to push it down. I whined a little, missing the feeling already. But it didn't take long for him to push a finger inside of me, his thumb then began to rub my clit as he started pumping his finger in and out. I moaned happily into his mouth and arched my back, desperate for more of his touch.

I reached down into his boxers and gave him a few slow hard pumps, earning soft groans from Madara. He pushed another finger inside and continued his actions, but this only made me more impatient. I pulled down his boxers, repeating my same actions I had with his pants to get it down to his feet so he could kick them off. Once he had removed his boxers, I grabbed hold of him once again, but this time I moved my hands much faster, making his breathing much heavier.

He removed his hands from me and quickly grabbed my wrists, pinning my hands next to my head. He clearly had grown impatient too. Madara's body had lifted just enough to look down over all of my body and me at his. That's when I really became aware of how big Madara was, which made me very scared because of how long it had been since I had sex, but also made me crave the feeling more. My fear started to melt away as he began rubbing his tip against my folds. I moaned softly and leaned my head back, wanting so much more.

I bucked my hips slightly, which made the tip begin to slip into me, there was no resistance from my body because of how wet he had made me. Fortunately there was no need to stop for protection, I had been on the pill for years now, and Madara knew that.

I moaned softly and lifted my legs to wrap loosely around his waist, showing him that I was ready. Madara caught on and slowly began sliding himself into me. He let out a sigh, almost a moan, as he buried himself all the way inside me. I, in turn, moaned loudly and arched my back, finally getting what he had made me crave.

Madara wrapped an arm around my waist and tangled his fingers into my hair as he began a slow and steady rhythm and I moved my hips with his. Each time he pulled out I let out a sigh, and when he pushed back in it made me moan, giving me hardly any room for breath. My hands gripped at his back as our movements became faster with every passing minute, his breathing becoming much heavier and louder.

I threw my head back and moaned as I reached orgasm, bucking my hips wildly to ride it out the best I could. I felt him being to twitch inside me as he was about to release, and I could feel my own body tighten hard around him. Madara's grip on my hair and waist got harder as he groaned and finally reached climax. As he pulled out, he moved to the side to lay next to me on his back. We both laid there trying hard to regulate our breathing.

* * *

><p>I looked over to the man beside me to see that he was already looking at me. He had a small smirk on his face, but it didn't seem cocky or arrogant in any way. If anything it was more like a smile..<p>

That's when my cell phone went off, vibrating like crazy. I sat up quickly and looked over to it to see Tenten's name on the screen. I quickly grabbed it and hit the answer button.

"H-Hello?.." I answered hesitantly, not sure if my breathing and voice was back to normal yet.

"Where are you?!" She screamed, "We're all at the park, waiting for you!"

I inwardly smacked myself for forgetting about my plans. "I.. I still need to finish some organizing.. but I'll be there as soon as I can."

Tenten sighed, clearly knowing that there was more to it, "Fine. See you soon." She said before hanging up, not even waiting for a reply.

I sighed and put the phone down, dwelling on how much of a terrible friend I was. I heard Madara shift to sit up behind me, which brought me back to the present situation. All of my blood rushed to my face as I realized that I was sitting completely naked in front of my teacher. I jumped up and quickly began picking up scatter clothes and laughed nervously, "I-I should probably umm.. finish this up."

I softly threw over Madara his clothes and pulled on my panties and bra, avoiding eye contact with him. I didn't even have to look over at him to know that he was glaring at me.

"That's it?" His voice came out rather harshly, making me turn to him.

"What?.." I asked kind of shocked my his outburst.

He stood up as he started to re-dress himself, staying silent. "What do you mean, "that's it?" I returned his glare as I pulled on my dress. Was I not good enough for him?

After he had pulled his pants back on he began buttoning his shirt again, that's when he turned his attention back to me. "You have me wait months to finally be with you, and then immediately after you just want to brush it off?"

I was taken aback by this, "What did you expect?" He had always been sexual with me, nothing more. Isn't this what he wanted?

He scoffed and went to walk past me, "I guess nothing."

Usually I would just let him leave, but not this time. I moved in front of him, "What? What did I do? You wanted to sleep with me, you did it! What do you want?!"

He glared at me, grabbing my arms and pulling me towards him. He looked down at me, holding so much anger that I couldn't take it. I wanted to look away, but I needed to be firm, I had no idea what I had done wrong.

"If you don't know what I want by now, you're a fool." He then pushed me away, not too roughly, as he walked past me, out the door to his office, and then finally out the door of his classroom, slamming that door behind him.

Leaving me standing in the middle of his office, very confused.


	10. Past

Okay, so here is a very long chapter!

This chapter explains everything about Seitsuki's past and is where the story now starts going in a new direction.

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

><p>I sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, the silence of the room was only interrupted by the light ticking of the wall clock.<p>

I had finished organizing and filing the rest of the papers about 30 minutes ago but I couldn't bring myself to leave just yet. The clock read 10:15 now, which means that it had been about 45 minutes since Madara had stormed out of the room. He still hadn't returned..

I sighed and contemplated leaving now, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that I should stay and wait for Madara to come back. What did he even mean by I should know what he wants? I though I did, but clearly I didn't. I thought that he wanted a sexual relationship, maybe even an exclusive one based on his clear jealousy of Itachi and me. I figured that he had too much pride to share me, his obedient little toy, with someone else. I wouldn't put that past him.

But now, I was all kinds of confused. If that isn't what he wants, then what is? He had to be pretty upset to just storm out like that. Storming out isn't really his style, he liked to argue until he is proven right or gets what he wants.

I jumped as my phone rang, breaking me from my thoughts.

I picked it up and sighed a little as I looked at the screen. Sasuke. I knew that he was with everyone else at the park and he was probably worried or getting really impatient.

I hesitantly answered the phone. I tried to make my voice sound as happy as possible, "H-Hey, Sasuke! What's up?"

"Come to the park. Now." He demanded, clearly annoyed.

I sighed and looked at the clock, 10:30. Which means that it has been about two and a half hours since they got there. I felt terrible.

I sighed and tried to keep up my happy facade, "Actually I was just finishing up! I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Hn." was all I got before Sasuke hung up. Yeah it was rude, but I could understand his frustration with me. I hadn't exactly been the best friend to everyone lately. During the summer I had hardly any time to hang out with them because I was working on finishing some classes early so I could graduate with most of my friends. Then as soon as school started, being Madara's assistant quickly took over my life.

I stood up getting ready to leave, lingering there for only a few minutes until I was certain that Madara wouldn't be back anytime soon. Accepting that, I walked out of his room and made my way to the park. My mind wouldn't rest as I walked.

Back when I started as a freshman in high school, Sasuke, Tenten, and Hinata were already sophomores, Tenten was suppose to be a Junior but her, Lee, and Neji's private tutor wanted to keep them back a year in 8th grade to really master the subjects they were being taught before they could move on to high school. And Itachi was going into his third year of college.

While I was growing up, my parents were very over protective, that and they wanted me to have the best education possible. And to them that was multiple private tutors in many different subjects. Pretty much everyone I knew had at least one tutor on top of public or private schools, like Guy-Sensei with Tenten. I just didn't go to an actual school. Unlike what most people thought, my parents weren't cruel or strict. They had me home schooled because they had bad things happen to them and they wanted to shield me from the bad of the world for as long as they could. I was extremely happy with my parents, even if I didn't really agree with them all the time on that subject.

Sasuke and Itachi were the first friends I had because my parents were close friends with their parents. In fact, their family was there when I was born. Apparently it had always been a joke between Sasuke's mom and my mom that we would get married and then they would actually be family. They would have really gotten a kick out of seeing me and Sasuke actually date when I started 6th and he started 7th grade. Unfortunately they didn't get to see it.

Their father was the President of the Uchiha Company, while my father was the Vice President, which only made them closer. Naturally as members of a very wealthy company they had to make plenty of public appearances. Our parents rented a limo together to show up to some grand party, only to end up in an accident. A bad one.

Sasuke was 8 years old and Itachi was 13 years old. In the wake of everything that happened, you would think that they would become closer. But their parent's death only pushed them apart. Sasuke was devastated but Itachi seemed not to care at all. He didn't even attend the funeral.

A little while after, Itachi left and took half of the inheritance his parents left with him. He was only 13 years old but he was able to gain emancipation because of his ability to take care of himself.

Sasuke on the other hand would have been put up for foster care if it wasn't for Kakashi Hatake adopting him. Sasuke didn't want to leave his home or Kakashi to move in. His home was the only thing left of his parents. Kakashi understood what it was like to lose people and didn't want to force Sasuke into anything, they both agreed on that. So Kakashi was really only legally responsible for him, Sasuke was able to take care of himself by using his half of the inheritance to hire maids and butlers to take care of the house and cooking, Kakashi would check in a lot. But Sasuke became a very independent child and grew deep hatred for Itachi because of his lack of regard for their parents death and for abandoning him.

I was 7 years old and adopted by my mothers old private tutor and close friend, Tsunade Senju. It was actually ironic because she was the grand daughter of the founder of the Uchiha Company's biggest rival. I still lived in a wealthy household because of this, even with all of Tsunade's gambling, because of my own inheritance. I didn't mind Tsunade moving into my house because she was gone most of the time anyway. But she insisted that I move closer to the city with her so she could always be closer to me. We both agreed not to sell my home though and she continued my mothers wish of me being home schooled. Since I didn't live as close to Sasuke anymore, I didn't see him as much but I still saw him as much as I could.

When it was time for me to start middle school, I argued with Tsunade until she agreed to let me got to public school. That's when I started gaining other friends. I was extremely shy because I had rarely met anyone my age before. I only knew Sasuke, who was a year ahead in 7th grade, and we had no classes together. Fortunately we had the same lunch, which he made it clear that he wanted me to sit with him all the time. He wasn't exactly rooting for me to branch off and be friends with other people.

Because of this, a lot of Sasuke's friends quickly became my friends. Sakura and Ino didn't really like me at first because Sasuke was so close to me, but they slowly became more friendly with me, even though they didn't like it. Naruto was really nice from the beginning and reminded me of what Sasuke use to be like so we quickly became close. Sasuke was a lot more depressed and angry now, but he was still friendly and nice with me, unlike he was to most others. It was kind of a mystery to me how they handled Sasuke's apathetic attitude sometimes.

It was obvious that Naruto really wanted to be friends with Sasuke, and Naruto was friends with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. So as I gained a better friendship with Naruto, I also gained the others friendships. Kiba was close with Shino and Hinata, which made it easy to be friends with them. Hinata's protective cousin, Neji, would hang around too, with his close friends Tenten and Lee. As time progressed I was more quiet in my own classes, focusing on my work, while I was more outgoing at lunch and eventually outside of school with these people. I clicked with Tenten and Hinata the most, and spent most of my free time with them.

Sasuke was so glad that he was finally seeing me on a day to day basis again and confessed that he liked me. It through me off guard slightly because I never imagined that he though of me that way, but it made sense when I thought about it. He was my best friend, and being more came naturally to us. We were very happy and had a great relationship that many people were very jealous of. It wasn't long before we called it more than like and fell in love. It was easy, we knew each other on a level that no one understood.

Even though most would call it a mistake, I lost my virginity to him at the young age of 12 and he was 13. We didn't have parents or very aware guardians so no one could really stop us. While parts of me agree that it was stupid, I can't shake the feeling of at least being comforted by the fact that we truly loved each other. Everything was perfect.. Until Itachi moved back to town.

Sasuke was very disturbed and angered by his presence, and while I understood, I wanted to confront Itachi. Itachi had told Sasuke that the reason he left was simply that he didn't care for their parents and that he'd be better off on his own. He even said that he was glad they were gone. But I felt there was more to it.

Against Sasuke's wishes and as a secret from him, I sought Itachi out. Initially the first few times that I had shown up at Itachi's door, he turned me away and wouldn't even talk to me and when he did talk he gave me the same answer he gave Sasuke. I didn't buy it, it all felt wrong.

Being turned away by someone who was one of my best friends and role model was taking it's toll emotionally. In one very big emotional attempt to get through to him, I couldn't hold back the tears and yelling as I banged on Itachi's door and begged for him to tell me the truth, I knew this wasn't him. Surprisingly it worked. He finally let me in, after a while he finally agreed to tell me the whole truth as long as I didn't tell Sasuke. I reluctantly agreed, although I hated the idea of hiding anything from Sasuke.

Itachi told me all about the corruption that plagued the Uchiha Company. Dirty money, drugs, and murder, all a part of what our fathers had allowed to happen to gain wealth. I wouldn't have believed him, if he didn't have plenty of evidence to prove it. Itachi had always been a genius and his father was quick to start the process of molding him into the next president of the company. As Itachi was doing hands on training and spent a lot of time in the building he quickly started to pick up on all of this.

He knew that our parents deaths weren't an accident, he figured it was a murder. The problem he had come to was that he didn't know if that was really such a bad thing. He left to gain more evidence of what the company had done and maybe find a motive to see who murdered them. If they were murdered, the police hadn't found evidence. Itachi knew that if he tried to use the justice system to expose the Uchiha Company, some high official would make it disappear. The system was too flawed.

It wasn't easy to hear that your family and friends could do something so evil. But they had. Itachi tried to make me feel slightly better by saying that it seemed like my fathers hand was being forced, but honestly it was all the same either way. I was disgusted at what the Uchiha Company had done. Itachi had decided that there was no way to take the company down, he just wanted to try and fix it. He came back to start the process of taking over the company like he would have from his father. The problem was that the company had been handed over to it's previous president when Itachi's father died, Madara Uchiha.

When Itachi ran away, he dropped out of school and never bothered to go back. But now it was clear that Madara wouldn't hand over the company to some drop out. Itachi would have to go back to school and even go through college. Itachi made a deal with Konoha Academy, he would take all the final test for classes that he missed. If he could pass them all, then he would get his diploma and be able to start college immediately. Of course he was able to.

Once Itachi was done with college, he'd be able to take over the Uchiha Company and right our parents wrongs. But Itachi didn't want Sasuke's childhood memories to be tarnished by the truth, that's why he lied. Although I hated it, I understood why I had to hide the truth from Sasuke as well. He would probably only be more angered by it. In the mean time, I kept my distance from Itachi so that Sasuke would lose suspicion. He already was wondering where I would disappear to sometimes.

In order to be closer to Sasuke, I asked Tsunade to let me move back to my old house. She refused over and over. With my ties to the upper class because of my parents and my wealth, it wasn't hard for me to gain emancipation. I hated to do it and it put a big rift in my relationship with Tsunade, but with time she understood more. Even though I knew she was still slightly hurt by it. Sasuke did the same not long afterward, seeing no point in being legally held to anyone anymore. At first Kakashi didn't agree, but ultimately he knew that Sasuke would do it either way, so he stopped fighting it.

Itachi became associated with a very well known gang among the business world, The Akatsuki. They were actually more similar to the mafia, everyone knew that they took part in criminal actions, but because of their social standing and wealth no one could pin anything on them. The moment I heard rumors about it, I went to confront Itachi about it to demand an explanation. He explained to me that he did it to get closer to the root of some of the evil that was corrupting the business world. I absolutely hated the idea, but I knew I couldn't stop him. I stormed out of his apartment building only to see Sasuke standing right outside the building's door. He was clearly angry and dragged me into a taxi to drive us both home.

He was silent the entire drive, but as soon as we got back to my house he let all his anger out. He told me that he knew that something was up because I had been going to the city a lot and this time he decided to follow me to find out. He yelled and questioned over and over again why I would go see Itachi. I told him that, even with what Itachi did, I didn't feel right not being friends with one of the only people important left from my childhood. This only angered him more, he still hated Itachi for being cold hearted and abandoning him. Nothing would change his mind since I couldn't tell him the truth.

Sasuke and I didn't break up over it, but it was clear that there was a huge strain in our relationship now. But it was something we were both trying to work through. Then one day, after yet another argument between us about Itachi, he stormed out and left to the city. I decided to just let him leave and cool off, hoping that he would come back and we would work it out later.

But that night he was confronted by a drug dealer who worked for one of the biggest drug rings in the city, it was run by Orochimaru. Sasuke hadn't ever been the type to do drugs. But with the anger and depression he felt that night, he decided to give it a try. It wasn't long before he was addicted to a special drug that Orochimaru had created himself, he just called it Cursed. It was a well known phrase to say that anyone addicted to that drug had the "Curse Mark".

One day Sasuke came knocking on my door and when he came in he was clearly out of it. It wouldn't have taken a genius to find out what was going on. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. From then on, every time we had an argument, he would immediately try to find comfort in drugs.

Seeing as he was an Uchiha, someone very important and having a lot of money, it wasn't long before Orochimaru came to him directly and asked him to be part of his operation. Sasuke eventually became part of it and was selling to the higher social class that most of Orochimaru's men couldn't get to. This quickly made him a favorite.

Another night when he came to my home he had clearly used the drug and I just couldn't handle it anymore. I reached into his pocket and took pills from him and ran to the bathroom to flush the remaining ones. He ran after me, but not before I flushed them, trying to make a point to him. What I didn't know was that the drug made the user extremely aggressive, so you can imagine my shock when Sasuke slapped me hard across the face.

I was in shock, but that didn't stop me from running from him. I didn't know what to do, so I just did the first thing that came to my mind, and ran to Itachi. I told him everything and Itachi listened patiently and tried to talk me through all of it. I knew that I couldn't go on like this, I couldn't be with Sasuke anymore if he continued this.

The next day Sasuke apologized over and over, saying that he would never hit me again. But I knew as long as he did that drug, there was no guarantee. I told him that I was leaving unless he stopped but he refused.

That's how we ended, at the end of 8th grade for me and his freshman year of high school. I knew then better than ever that it was stupid to try and break away from our guardians. We were just stupid kids, and if we had stayed under their care this never would have happened. But it was far too late now. I didn't want to live that close to Sasuke anymore, and I couldn't face Tsunade, so I bought my own small apartment in the city.

That summer I turned 14. I still had all my same friends, but Sasuke was never around. Naruto promised me that he would knock some sense back into him one day, no matter what. It was comforting, but I had given up. I ended up going to Itachi a lot when he was free, something about him just made me feel better. He even started inviting me over or to go out sometimes, and it wasn't long until we became closer than we had ever been before.

We both knew everything about each other and it was easy for us to be around each other, especially since I was the only one who knew the truth.

Even though there was a 6 year age difference, it didn't take long for us to realize that we wanted more than just a friendship. But we never spoke about it. Itachi was way to shy and serious to ever admit to anything like that. So it took Kisame taking him out drinking on his 20th birthday, and him stumbling into my apartment for him to finally admit it and kiss me.

The next morning when he woke up on my couch and remembered everything from the previous night, the embarrassment on his face was priceless. But it was too late to take it back now. My freshman year of high school I started dating Itachi Uchiha. And although my friends were very judgmental to begin with, they slowly started accepting it. Even though Itachi didn't want me to have anything to do with the Akatsuki, that didn't stop them from seeking out the girl who had managed to win the heart of the emotionless Itachi Uchiha. I actually really liked Kisame and Deidara and gained their friendship. Itachi hated it, but he would tolerate it as long as they didn't cross a line. Our relationship ended at the end of my sophomore year, 6 months ago.

For a while I was really depressed and felt that nothing would make me feel better. Until one day Naruto called me and told me all about him finally convincing Sasuke to go to rehab and quit doing drugs. It was hard to believe but apparently Naruto was able to beat some sense into him, yes partially with physical violence. By the time summer had ended, Sasuke had kicked his addiction and was slowly gaining his friendships back. It took a while, but he finally came to me and asked for me to forgive him and to start over. I didn't think I'd be able to, but I wanted nothing more than to have my best friend back. It helped my depression over losing Itachi a little, but it still hurt.

In order to deal with the pain of the break-up, and to achieve something I really wanted, I spent that entire summer doing my junior classes. This year I'd be graduating with all my friends. And in order to secure a better future for myself and reach my goals, I worked with Madara in order to have a good recommendation from someone with a lot of influence. I thought both of these things would make me happy. But I'm not.

I was losing everything. I lost Sasuke. I lost Itachi. I was losing my friends. And now I may be losing whatever it is that I have with Madara. It felt so pathetic and lost, but worst of all I felt worthless.

As I was now in view of the park, I stopped for a moment as I observed the people before me.

The athletes and hyper ones of our group, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten were in a wide circle playing frisbee. Tenten was very competitive and always wanted to prove herself, especially because she was a girl.

The biggest picnic blanket I had ever seen was laid out under a shady tree. Ino and Sakura were sitting at the edge of it giggling about something. They had matured a lot in the past few years and had stopped all of their bickering and started acting more like best friends.

Shikamaru and Choji were laying down on another edge of the blanket, staring up at the clouds as Choji ate some chips. It was an all too familiar sight.

Hinata, Neji, and Shino all sat closest to the trunk of the tree. Neji and Hinata were talking back and forth, as Shino seemed to open his mouth to say a comment or two. But he was mostly just observing the different bugs that inhabited the tree.

Sasuke was sitting on a short brick fence close to the entrance, facing into the park, only about 40 feet from me now. He was mad but it put a small smile on my face to see him there, clearly waiting for me. No matter how mad his was, he still wanted to be the one to greet me. But he missed that chance, as Naruto was the first to spot me. He looked over at me with wide eyes, a big grin coming to his face as he ran towards me.

"Seitsuki-chan!" He said as got closer and attacked me with a hug. Sasuke turned his head to see me. I returned Naruto's hug and looked over his shoulder to see everyone waving a smiling at me. I turned to look at Sasuke, and even though he looked annoyed he couldn't help the small smile that came to his face.

Tenten was only a second behind and was now standing next to Naruto. "Finally! You're here!" She said with a small pout, but I could tell she was happy to see me.

Naruto pulled back and kept a big smile on his face, "Yeah! I was afraid you wouldn't make it." He said with a chuckle at the end.

The realization of how much I missed all of this suddenly hit me. Naruto panicked a little as tears started to fall down my eyes. Sasuke got off the fence and was now at my side, looking down at me.

"W-What's wrong?! What did I say?!" Naruto said in a panicked voice.

I laughed a little at this, but couldn't get the words out as my tears continued to fall.

Tenten laughed and answered for me, "She's just happy she made it. Right, Seitsuki?" She said with a smile.

I just nodded and looked over as Sasuke grabbed my hand. "Come on." He said as he began leading me towards the park.

"Yeah!" Naruto said falling into step next to us,"You have to convince Sasuke to play with us! We need more people!"

I didn't want to lose this, not for the world. I'd have to talk to Madara the next time I see him.

Tell him that I quit.


	11. At the Park

"Ha! Another point for Team Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his fist up.

"Hey! That is not our name, if anything we should be Team Youth!" Lee exclaimed defensively as he mimicked Naruto's hand motion.

"Wha-! That sounds so lame. What do you think our team name should be, Seitsuki?" Naruto looked over to me.

I laughed as his stomach growled right after he asked me that question, "I think we should not worry about that and call it a game so we can eat." I said with a giggle.

"AH?! But the game's still tied!" Kiba yelled from his side of the team, which wasn't to far from us.

"Yeah, but I think that's good enough. Two-to-two game after about an hour, and the winning score is seven.. That could take a while. I agree, let's just call it game and tie." Tenten said with a smile as she looked over to me.

"Then it's settled!" I said clasping my hands together.

Kiba, Lee, and Naruto all kind of mumbled and pouted as we walked over to the rest of our group now.

The day had went on as if I hadn't been late in the first place. I convinced Sasuke to play frisbee, even though he was extremely reluctant. Now all of us sat around eating and talking about everything and anything. I thought that the whole day would go off without a hitch, but I was stupid to think that.

All was fine until Ino asked the question, "So what's it like working for Madara Uchiha?" She said excitedly.

I tensed up a little and laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head, "Oh.. It's alright, I guess."

I briefly looked over to Tenten to see a weird look in her eyes, anger maybe, but I'm not really sure.

"What do you mean alright?! Do you know how many girl's are jealous of you right now?!" Ino exclaimed.

"She's not joking." Sakura added, "He's one of, if not the most, influential teacher's at our school."

"Not only that, but there are so many girl's that would _love _to be working under him." She said with a wink. That's when I felt an angry tension begin beside me, otherwise known as Sasuke. I decided it'd be better if I just pretended like I didn't realize it and not make eye contact.

"It really is a privilege to work with him." I said trying to sound as professional and sincere as possible, the sincere part wasn't hard. "But with how much of my time it takes.. I think I'm going to resign from the position." I said looking over to Tenten.

Her eyes went a little wide in disbelief and then she smiled. "Wow, that would be amazing."

"Y-yeah.." Hinata said as she nervously played with some food still on her plate, "We've really missed you.." Everyone nodded.

"But that doesn't mean she should resign." Neji said from beside her, now looking at me. "As your friends, we wouldn't want you to give up this opportunity either."

"He's right." Shikamaru stated, "This could really benefit your future. Especially since you clearly have the drive for it."

"Yeah, not like this lazy guy." Choji said as he gave Shikamaru a pat on the back. Which in turn made Shikamaru shrug his shoulders, "Whatever.."

"But it's totally absorbing her life! When's the last time any of us have really hung out with Seitsuki?!" Tenten exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"I don't think I've seen her outside of the hallways since school started. We don't want her to overwork herself!" Kiba added.

Before I knew what was happening, they all seemed to start arguing over it.

"Wait-".. I tried to get their attention, "Guys I-"

"It's Seitsuki's choice." Shino's voice made everyone go silent.

Shino never really said much, so when he did people tend to listen. He continued, "There's no use fighting about this. There's good reasons for either decision and ultimately that's up to Seitsuki. As friends, we should just support whatever decision she makes."

Reluctantly everyone began to nod and look over to me, as if they expected me to give them an answer as to my decision. But now, I didn't have one. Earlier today I had convinced myself that it would be best for me to quit, but now they had brought up some valid points as to why I should stay. If I quit, I'd have more time for everything else in my life. But all the hard work I had done would be for nothing. At this point I was just really confused.

"I-" I began to say, but Naruto interrupted me. "You don't need to explain anything to us right now. You just do whatever, and be with us when you can." He said with a bright smile. He obviously could see the conflict and how uncomfortable this had made me, which is why he stopped me from answering. This is one of the reasons I really valued his friendship.

* * *

><p>After that awkward conversation, Ino had managed to come up with a new topic to distract everyone, which I was thankful for. In the end, we all had a really fun day at the park. A day that was long overdue. We all finished packing up our things into Hinata's picnic basket and said our goodbyes.<p>

I began walking back to our dorm room with Tenten, until Sasuke fell in place next to us. "Think I can steal her away for a little while?" He asked Tenten.

She gave him a skeptical look before she laughed a little, "I guess so, but bring her home by a decent time young man, or you'll be in trouble."

Sasuke gave a small smirk, the closest to a smile he would allow in front of other people, "Understood."

"Have fun!" Tenten said as she waved back at me while continuing down the path. I stood there and waved back at her until she turned the corner behind a building. That's when I looked up to Sasuke, who was standing right next to me. "What's up?" I said with a small smile.

He looked down at me and then away to the side with his hands in his pockets, he looked like he was seriously contemplating something. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke, "Let's go the coffee shop."

I raised my eyebrows at him, questioning what his real motivation was. "Only if you're paying."

He let out a small chuckle and rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm paying."

"Then I would love to go!" I said with a giggle. He chuckled slightly before motioning for me to follow him.

We walked side by side as I followed Sasuke through the campus. I gave him a questioning look as we passed the building that held all the public student facilities; Like the library, cafeteria, a few small shops, a coffee shop.

"Umm..?" I started, but he answered before I could ask, "I want to go to the coffee shop we like that's off campus. My car is outside of my dorm."

With that I just nodded. There was a nice coffee shop right in the middle of the city that Sasuke and I frequently went to while we dated. I knew that it was still open, but honestly I hadn't been there since we broke up.

It had been forever since the last time me and Sasuke had gone out anywhere together, just the two of us. The simple fact that we were going to the coffee shop that we frequented as a couple only made me more nervous.

As we neared his car my heart gradually started to beat harder and harder.

_Why does he suddenly want to talk? Things have been great between us up to this point.. What could I have done to make him feel that there's something we need to discuss alone?_

I stopped just before the passenger side door to Sasuke's car. I could feel my eyes widen and my breathing stop as the next thought went through my mind.

_What if he found out about me and Madara?_

"Are you okay?" Sasuke's voice broke me out of my trance.

I looked up at him, noticing the weird look that he was currently giving me, as he reached out to grab the handle to hold the door open for me. I just nodded as I gave him a smile and tried to calm my nerves as I sat down. "I'm fine" I tried to say reassuringly.

He just looked at me for a moment before returning the smile and shutting the door behind me. He then walked over to the drivers side and sat down. Thus beginning our trip to the coffee shop. In reality the drive lasted about 10 minutes, but for the worrying mind.. 10 minutes feels like an eternity.

* * *

><p>Have you ever revisited a place that you hadn't been to in years? A place that you spent most nights at? Well the feeling of nostalgia is overwhelming.<p>

I was expecting to walk in to the shop and see something completely new, but I couldn't be more wrong. Walking in there was like taking a step back to 3 years ago.

Sasuke led the way back to our usual spot, a small couch right next to a big window looking out at the street. The couch had a small coffee table in front of it that Sasuke would put his feet up on and I sat with my legs folding underneath me on the couch. Our exact same positions, in our exact same seats, in the exact same place and time that would have been years ago.

A waitress walked up to us with a small notebook, pencil, and a smile. I guess some things do change, because she was not a familiar face. But what can you expect? Most people don't want to spend their entire lives serving coffee. Sasuke ordered his usual black coffee and I ordered my usual chai latte. I was so caught up in the memories that I completely forgot how strange I felt about Sasuke bringing me here before. We had been silent all the way up until the point, when Sasuke spoke.

"You don't sing anymore."

I looked at him with a questioning look, "Huh?"

He was staring out the window as he spoke, "You use to sing.. Or hum. Or whistle. Anything, any sound really.. But you'd make music." A small smile came to his face as he continued, "While we were walking, or in class, when you ate.. There's no way you could have gone through the whole car ride in silence.. You use to sing."

He suddenly turned to face me, looking into my eyes, "Why don't you anymore?"

Sasuke's stare was nerve-wrecking, but also kind of enchanting. I wasn't use to him seeming so serious about things with me, especially about something I wouldn't think would be a big deal. "I-I don't know.." I started nervously, not really having an answer. "I guess I just have other things on my mind.."

He scoffed and looked back out the window, "Like lesson plans and grading papers? Maybe what you're going to make Madara, oh I'm sorry, Uchiha-Sensei for lunch, ya know, since you spend it in his classroom."

I glared at him, not really in the mood for his sarcasm. "That's enough, Sasuke."

He turned once again to me, this time with a small glare of his own. "Is it? You were late today, to the one thing that we've all planned together in months. And if Tenten hadn't called when she did, you might not have shown up at all."

My heart pounded in my chest at the mention of Tenten, did she possibly tell him? _Did Tenten tell him about me Madara, and this is how he's going to tell me he knows?_ I dropped my glare and kept a blank look on my face as I stared at Sasuke. I just sat there in silence as I waited for him next words.

His glare gradually faded before he looked down a sighed, "Look.. I've just noticed that you haven't been yourself lately, and I think he has something to do with it."

I was pretty confident then that he didn't know about me and Madara. If he did, then that would have been the perfect opportunity to say something. Which meant that Sasuke just genuinely is worried about how different I've been. I sighed as well, "What do you expect me to do? This is my future we're talking about."

He looked into my eyes with a mix of sadness and anger, "And you can still have the same future without him. You don't have to lose yourself in the process."

I shook my head, "You don't get it.."

His anger only grew, "What is there to get? You aren't losing anything by quitting. But you'll lose the people you love when you toss them to the side, and for what?"

I was getting really tired of this high and mighty act from him, and couldn't stop the words about to leave my mouth. "That's hilarious coming from you."

His eyes widened before turning into a full on glare. Initially I felt bad for what I said, until of course Sasuke had to retort. "Do you really want to go down that road? You're the one who fucked my brother."

As soon as those words left him mouth I stood up and walked out the door. The waitress looked at me confused as I walked out, she was holding our beverages and was clearly just about to deliver them to us. But I didn't care. I began to walk towards the school, keeping my eye out for any taxis. But because it was a Saturday, and the night had just started, I wasn't really counting on getting one.

A few moments later I heard foot steps running up behind me, but I just kept my pace, knowing that it was Sasuke. He came up to my side and began to speak, "I'm sorry, okay? Don't leave."

"Too late." I said as I continued walking, not even looking at him.

He walked in front of me and took hold of my shoulders, keeping me in place. "Stop running away from this conversation!"

I glared up at him and pushed his hands off of me, "What conversation?! The one where you blame me for everything that went wrong?! For fucking addiction?!"

People were staring at me as they passed, but I didn't really care. I was to angry at the moment. But Sasuke clearly was uncomfortable, watching people pass us by.

"Can you please just let me take you home, then? I don't want you walking around alone at night." He pleaded.

I wanted to tell him to fuck off. I wanted to say no and just keep walking, but I knew that would be a very stupid idea. My pride is not worth my safety. I didn't say a word as I turned and headed back to his car.


End file.
